Chica Misteriosa
by Miharu Kirkland
Summary: -Callada, amante de los libros e inteligente. Es todo lo que se sobre esa misteriosa chica… ¡Quiero conocerla! ¿Cómo me acercaré a ella?...-Arthur pensando como conquistar a esa chica con unos ojos llenos de misterio... Inglaterra x Lectora!
1. ¿Quien es ella?

Chica misteriosa

Inglaterra/Arthur x Lectora

_Bueno… pues este es mi segundo Fic~ lo hice inspirada en otros fics que he leído… Este fic va dedicado principalmente a mi amiga ¡Italia Veneciana! Eres una gran persona ñwñ ¡Te estimo mucho! Espero que te guste : 3 tomé los consejos que me dieron algunas personitas: Kyary y Mary-97 Se los agradezco mucho~ Este fic también va para ustedes~ y También a The Alice Game y a una personita anónima les agradezco mucho que me hayan dicho que les gusto *w* eso me motivo a escribir este… Sin más que decir aquí está el primer capítulo~ ¡Espero que les guste!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Summary: -**__Callada, amante de los libros e inteligente. Es todo lo que se sobre esa misteriosa chica… ¡Quiero conocerla! ¿Cómo me acercaré a ella?...-Arthur pensando como conquistar a esa chica con unos ojos llenos de misterio...  
_

_**Disclamer**__: Hetalia no es mío… (Lamentablemente) Si fuera mío ¡Saldrían todos los países latinos y harían un relajo! Es del maestro Himaruya Hidekaz~ ¡Mis respetos al Sensei!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Capítulo 1: ¿Quién es ella?_

-¡Chicos! ¡Escúchenme!-Gritaba la profesora sin conseguir la atención de los alumnos que seguían platicando como si fuera el ultimo día que se verían, o como el típico día de entrada a la escuela donde todo mundo quiere contar sus vacaciones.

-¡Muchachos! ¡Si no guardan silencio les bajaré un punto a todo mundo en promedio!-Grito la maestra, todo quedo en un silencio sepulcral.-Bueno-La maestra suspiro-Ya que guardaron silencio, tengo buenas noticias. Se acaba de transferir una nueva alumna. Por favor, pasa querida.

En ese momento el joven Arthur Kirkland, se encontraba desinteresado en el tema, cada vez que una chica llegaba, esta andaba detrás de él. Y esto es debido a sus ojos verdes, su cabellera rubia, casi dorada y algo despeinada, y su piel blanca, casi tanto como la nieve. "Debe ser otra chica común y corriente, no debe tener algo en especial" Pensó, pero en cuanto vio a la (Tu color de cabello) entrar quedo asombrado.

-Hola…-Susurraste al entrar al salón

-Vamos querida, di tu nombre, no seas tímida-Dijo la maestra sonriendo

-Soy (Tu Nombre) (Tu apellido)…. Espero… llevarme bien con todos-Dijiste casi en un susurro con la cabeza baja.

"E-Esa chica se ve… Tan misteriosa…" Pensó Arthur

-Muy bien, siéntate donde quieras querida.-Te dirigiste directo a la parte de atrás del salón y te sentaste.

La maestra comenzó a dar la clase, Arthur, que estaba sentado a un lado de ti, no dejaba de mirarte. Te miraba con curiosidad, y con interés. Sacaste un libro y te pusiste a leer, no era algo de gran ciencia el leer, pero a él le llamó mucho la atención ese insignificante detalle, a casi nadie le gustaba leer. Más bien, ¡A nadie! Solo a el… te miró aún más interesado, tú no te habías dado cuenta.

-¿Te gusta leer?-dijo susurrando

-Algo…- Le enseñaste tu mochila, repleta de libros, desde poesía hasta historias de terror.

-Wow… Eres… (Tu nombre) ¿Cierto? Yo soy Arthur… Arthur Kirkland…

-Si… ese es mi nombre, mucho gusto Arthur…-Dijiste sin levantar la mirada de tu lectura

-¿Qué libro estás leyendo?-dijo el oji-verde con curiosidad.

Pusiste un separador con la bandera de Inglaterra en el estampado en la página y le enseñaste el libro, lo miraste con desconfianza, "Es uno de esos chicos que solo quieren jugar con las chicas…" pensaste de repente. La repentina voz del chico te sacó de tus pensamientos.

-¿El perfume? Es de mis libros favoritos…-Sonrió y te devolvió el libro, notó que se resbaló el separador, lo recogió y antes de dártelo lo miro detenidamente.

-¿Te gusta Inglaterra?

-Es mi país favorito…-Titubeaste algo nerviosa

-Yo vengo de ahí…

-Qué suerte tienes…-La chicharra sonó para anunciar el descanso. Tomaste tus cosas y tu libro y te fuiste corriendo.

-¡O-Oye! ¡Espe…-Ya no estabas, te había esfumado por completo

"Esa chica… es interesante" el inglés se imaginó los ojos (Tu color de ojos) de la chica. Se ruborizó un poco ante la imagen, de esos ojos escondidos detrás de unos lentes, esos bellos ojos que no había dejado de observar desde que (Tu nombre) entró a el aula. "Esos ojos son tan misteriosos, esconden cosas, representan inocencia, (Tu nombre) tiene mirada soñadora y llena de ideas, aunque sea callada, ellas es una chica que tiene mucho que decir. Esos ojos llenos de misterios que se ocultan detrás de unos anteojos, yo los quiero desenmascarar" Pensó el oji-verde mientras acomodaba sus cosas y salía.

-Quiero conocerte (Tu nombre)

Caminabas rápido, nunca habías hablado con alguien de esa forma. ¡Ni mucho menos de libros! Pensaste que tú eras la única que leías. Pensaste que todo iba a ser exactamente igual que en tu antigua escuela. Siempre sola y aislada de todo y de todos, nunca te relacionaste con alguien, más bien, nadie nunca quiso conocerte, y tú tomaste la decisión de alejarte. La tomaste el día que el chico que te gustaba en tu anterior escuela te humillo enfrente de todos. Con el corazón roto y lágrimas en los ojos la tomaste. Nunca hablarías con nadie a menos de que fuera necesario, Nunca harías amigos, y lo más importante, **Nunca volverías a enamorarte.**

Te sentaste debajo de un árbol, a pensar, y a escribir en esa libreta tuya que no dejabas que nadie viera. La sacaste y redactaste lo siguiente.

"_Hoy un chico me trató bien… eso no pasaba en años, querida libreta, no sabes cómo se me puso el corazón, me palpitaba rápido, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba bien en ocasiones… es algo muy extraño a decir verdad. Arthur Kirkland, es el nombre de ese chico, inglés, alto, de ojos verdes como dos gemas de color verde, cabello rubio y piel blanca… se parece… a el chico que soñé esa vez que te conté que el idiota me rechazó y me humillo, soñé con un chico muy parecido a Arthur. ¿Lo recuerdas libreta querida? Pero…. Yo prometí nunca enamorarme, no creo que sea amor ¿O sí? Lo mejor es que no lo sea, es peligroso…"_

Dejaste de escribir, tenías la cabeza más despejada, escribir te ayudaba a despejar tu mente, a expresarte. Te ayudaba a decir todas las cosas que no decías, porque tú no hablabas mucho. No opinabas, todo lo que pensabas, lo que soñabas, anhelabas, deseabas, dibujos, escritos, poemas entre otras cosas, estaban en esa libreta de tapas negras que no dejabas que nadie la tocara.

"¿Por qué te comportaste así conmigo? Apenas y me conoces…" Pensaste, levantaste la vista y observaste el cielo. Te dieron ganas de dibujar, sacaste de nuevo la libreta y comenzaste a trazar, era una linda mañana, después de todo, empezaste a dibujar el cielo, cuando escuchaste a alguien por atrás.

-¡Qué lindo dibujas!

Volteaste y viste a alguien algo cerca de ti…

-Eres muy buena dibujando ¿Cómo te llamas?-Dijo ese alguien entusiasmado

-Me llamo (Tu Nombre) ¿Qué hay de ti?-Preguntaste algo confundida

-Me llamo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno! Aquí lo dejo~ la verdad es que me pasé escribiendo esto todo el día! (Si, es patético, no me fluían las ideas…) Espero que les guste este capítulo, es algo corto (No! Es demasiado corto!) Pero prometo que los haré mas largos de ahora en adelante ^^ ¿Reviews? Acepto cualquier opinión de ustedes, quiero saber si fue de su agrado, si les provocó querer lanzarme Scones hasta que me maten o algo así… Les deseo lo mejor~ Adios!~


	2. Italiano, Japonés y Aleman

_Chica misteriosa_

_Inglaterra/Arthur x Lectora_

_¡Estoy tan feliz! *Rueda en el piso* ¡Me alegra que les gustara! En cuanto leí todos los reviews y vi que algunas personas habían puesto mi historia en sus favoritos y la estaban siguiendo, me puse manos a la obra. Le agradezco mucho los reviews y estoy tan feliz de que les haya gustado ^^ Y también estoy tan feliz por todos esos comentarios positivos que contenían los review, a todas esas personitas que me dejaron reviews ¡Se los agradezco mucho! Sin más que decir, aquí está el segundo capítulo. ¡Que lo disfruten!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Summary**__: -Callada, amante de los libros e inteligente. Es todo lo que se sobre esa misteriosa chica… ¡Quiero conocerla! ¿Cómo me acercaré a ella?...-Arthur pensando como conquistar a esa chica con unos ojos llenos de misterio..._

_**Disclamer: **__Como aclaré anteriormente, Hetalia no es mío ;n; Es del maestro Himaruya Hidekaz~_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Capítulo 2: Italiano, Japonés y Alemán_

-Me llamo Feliciano, Feliciano Vargas.-El chico sonrió y te saludo con un apretón de manos amistoso, bastante a decir verdad.

-Feliciano… Lindo nombre.-Dijiste sin dejar de dibujar, Feliciano se sentó junto a ti y observaba curioso los trazos que hacías. Él te dejo terminar, no hablo nada hasta que acabaste el dibujo. Le enseñaste el dibujo terminado, un hermoso paisaje matutino con árboles, flores y una que otra persona por ahí estaba plasmado en el papel. A pesar de que estaba en lápiz, este detalle no opacaba la belleza del dibujo. Feliciano se quedó con la boca abierta, literalmente, tenía la boca abierta y los ojos como platos, dos ojos color avellana completamente abiertos, los cuales no pudiste ver todo el tiempo que estuviste dibujando porque estaban entrecerrados. Al poco rato, Feliciano entrecerró los ojos de nuevo y dijo:

-¡Precioso! Que buena eres (Tu nombre) Yo también se dibujar, pero no tan bien como tu ¡Te admiro! ¡_Bello, signorina_!

-Gracias, Feliciano ¿Eres Italiano verdad?-Sonreíste ligeramente y el chico asintió sin dejar de sonreír.

-Sí, soy de la bella Italia-Miro de nuevo el dibujo- Tu dibujo me recordó a mi país Vee~-Feliciano suspiro melancólico.

-Ya veo… Italia es un país muy bonito.-Discretamente guardaste el cuaderno y sacaste otro, no querías que Feliciano, por muy bien que te haya caído, viera tu libreta, sería algo vergonzoso y muy incómodo. Feliciano te sonrió y vio el cuaderno sobre tus piernas, lo miro unos segundos y dijo entusiasmado:

-¿Puedo? Me gustaría enseñarte como dibujo Vee~-Sonrío, ese chico tenía un tic algo extraño, pero dulce y su sonrisa transmitía paz, así que, le diste el cuaderno y el lápiz.

-¡Grazie! Pero… ¿Me harías otro favor? No te muevas ¿Si? Vee~-Asentiste y no te moviste de la posición en la que estabas, mirando perdidamente al horizonte, como pensando en algo, o simplemente con la mirada perdida.

Feliciano era hábil con las manos y el lápiz, pareciera que el fuera el lápiz, es como si flotara en el papel con el, trazos, iluminaciones momentáneas con el lápiz, ligeros borrones, todo en unos 10 minutos. "Este chico es curioso, muy despreocupado de la vida, siempre ha de estar feliz, no le cuasta trabajo hablarle a la gente y es social… Quiero ser como el, lo envidio." Un "Vee~" de parte de Feliciano te sacó de tus pensamientos.

-Vee~ Ya esta (Tu nombre) ¿Qué te parece?-Te dio el cuaderno y tú lo tomaste y abriste tus ojos de par en par. Un magnífico dibujo de ti estaba en el cuaderno, tu boca, tus ojos, tu cabello, todo estaba bien trazado. Es como si el mismísimo Leonardo Da Vinci o Miguel Ángel hubieran dibujado ese retrato. Miraste a Feliciano y le sonreíste, este te devolvió la sonrisa y dijo:

-¿Te gusta (Tu nombre)?

-Me encanta, Feliciano, tu dibujas como Da Vinci… es… hermoso Gracias Felici…-Ibas a acabar de decir eso cuando oíste un grito.

-¡Feliciano-kun! ¡Feliciano-kun! ¿Dónde se metió?... Dios mío… Ludwig-san estará preocupado…

Feliciano se levantó y caminó un par de metros y trajo a alguien, un chico asiático de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color.

-Vee~ Kiku mira a mi nueva amiga~ Se llama (Tu nombre) (Tu apellido) ¡Y dibuja muy bien! Vee~-Feliciano se acercó a donde estabas con el chico.

-_Konichiwa_ (Tu apellido)-san… me llamo Honda Kiku, es un placer conocerla-el japonés hizo una reverencia, tú te levantaste e hiciste una reverencia mientras decías:

-Para mí también es un placer Honda-sama…

El japonés quedo algo sorprendido y sonrio ligeramente, te pregunto:

-¿De dónde es usted (Tu nombre)-san?

-Soy de (Tu país)…

-Wahh! Ese es un país muy bonito Vee~ ¡Siempre he querido ir!-interrumpió Feliciano con su tono entusiasmado de siempre.

-En realidad es un país con mucha cultura, y es bello. A mí también me gustaría visitarlo algún día…-Dijo Kiku mirándote. Suspiro y le dijo a Feliciano

-Feliciano-kun, Ludwig-san está preocupado por usted, lo hemos estado buscando por todo el campus, debemos irnos…

-¡P-Pero Kiku! No quiero dejar a (Tu nombre) solita… No quiero irme-el Italiano infló las mejillas y Kiku suspiró de nuevo

-Bueno, ella es nueva ¿No? ¿Qué tal si nos acompañas a recorrer el campus en lo que encontramos a Ludwig (Tu nombre)-san?

-Y-Yo… e-este…-Titubeaste, nunca te imaginaste que alguien quisiera enseñarte el campus, después de todo estas perdida ¿No? Lo peor que podría pasar es toparte con Arthur.

-Vamos (Tu nombre) ¡Lud te agradará mucho! Ven con nosotros… por favor-el oji-avellana puso cara de perrito abandonado y no tuviste otra opción más que aceptar.

-E-Esta bien… solo voy por mis cosas ¿Si?-Los dos asintieron y te fuiste por tus cosas, guardaste el cuaderno y el lápiz y te fuiste de ahí. Pero tú no notaste que el libro había resbalado de tu mochila cayendo al pasto.

Feliciano te explicaba dónde estaba todo, los dormitorios, las duchas de los chicos y las chicas, los casilleros, los salones, y todos los lugares del colegio, Kiku solo decía frases ocasionales, era muy callado. Al cabo de una hora más o menos llegaron a la biblioteca. Te quedaste con la boca abierta, esa biblioteca era todo lo que habías soñado. ¡Podrías apostar que esa biblioteca era más grande que tu casa!

-Vee~ Miren Kiku y (Tu nombre) ¡Ahí esta Lud!

Viste a un chico fuerte, alto de piel blanco y ojos azules dando vueltas por toda la bibloteca, se notaba preocupado. El italiano corrió hacia el y lo abrazó cariñosamente.

-¡Feliciano! ¿¡Donde te metiste?!-El chico lo abrazó también-Gracias por irlo a buscar Kiku

-No hay de que Ludwig-san…

-Vee~ Lud, mira la chica que conocí, se llama (Tu Nombre) (Tu apellido) y es de (Tu país) Vee~ Y (Tu nombre) él es Ludwig, un muy buen amigo mío y de Kiku ¡Ah! Y es Alemán-Dijo el pequeño Italiano sin soltarse del oji-azul. El rubio soltó a Feliciano un momento y te tendió la mano agregando:

-Un gusto (Tu nombre) Gracias por cuidar de Feliciano…-Agarraste su mano y te saludó. El alemán dijo:

-El país de dónde vienes es uno de mis favoritos, tienen muchas cosas ahí…

-G-Gracias por pensar eso…-Dijiste algo nerviosa porque el alemán era algo imponente.

-Vee~ ¿Te en que salón estas (Tu nombre)?

-Estoy en el 2-B… Pero la verdad es que no sé dónde queda.

-¡Genial! Nosotros estamos en el mismo, solo que no asistimos porque tuvimos que ver unos asuntos del consejo estudiantil Vee~ Si quieres podemos vernos aquí mañana.

-¿Mañana? ¿Qué no…?-Miraste tu reloj, las clases habían acabado, estabas preocupada y Kiku notó esto

-(Tu nombre)-san no se preocupe, diremos que te reclutamos para que nos ayudaras a hacer unas cosas, no se preocupe, la maestra entenderá-El japonés sonrió leve. Tú respiraste aliviada y sonreíste, nunca nadie te había tratado como lo habían hecho Ludwig, Kiku y Feliciano, estabas feliz.

-Gracias Kiku…

Después de eso, salieron de la biblioteca y Kiku sacó una hoja de un portafolio para ver en qué edificio de dormitorios estabas, estabas en el edificio 1, en la habitación 20. Todos fueron por ahí y conversaron animadamente, sobre todo tú y Feliciano de pinturas, arte, opera y cosas así. Nunca antes pensaste que te llevarías así con alguien, y mucho menos con un chico. Te alegro pensar que todo podría ser diferente a como era en tu antigua escuela, el tiempo transcurrió muy rápido y cuando menos te lo esperaste los chicos se estaban despidiendo enfrente de la puerta de tu dormitorio. Te despediste de ellos y cerraste la puerta, notaste que todas tus cosas estaban en la habitación.

"Ya tendré tiempo de arreglarlas, estoy cansada a pesar de que son las 4 apenas." Pensaste y te tumbaste en la cama. Te quedaste mirando el techo unos minutos y luego cogiste tu mochila, tu intención era sacar el libro para continuar leyéndolo, pero notaste que no estaba. Bufaste y te acordaste que se te resbaló de la mochila cuando la recogiste para ir con Feliciano y Kiku. Sacaste tu libreta y escribiste lo siguiente:

"_Querida libreta, hoy conocí a otros chicos aparte de Arthur. Uno es un italiano que se llama Feliciano, me agrado mucho, tenemos muchas cosas en común. El otro se llama Kiku, es japonés y es muy amable y educado, no habla mucho pero lo poco que hablé con él pude notar que era algo tímido, pero que en el fondo es una muy buena persona. El ultimo es Ludwig y es alemán, es algo imponente y puede que de algo de miedo al principio, pero es muy buena persona, es amable, protege a sus amigos y se preocupa por ellos, fue muy lindo el ver como se estaba preocupando por Feliciano. Fue un día muy cansado y estoy preocupada porque perdí mi libro… ¡Es horrible! Y fue el que me dio mi padre antes de venir aquí… Estoy contenta pero triste a la vez. ¿Alguien lo encontrará? Espero que sí, y espero que me lo devuelva… ese libro significa mucho para mí, no solo el libro sino también el separador, ese me lo hizo mi madre antes de que se fuera de casa. ¡Como la extraño!"_

Dejaste de escribir y miraste el techo, poco a poco fuiste cerrando los ojos, después de unos minutos quedaste completamente dormida.

-¿¡Donde se metió?! No la veo desde el descanso…-Se quejaba Arthur mientras caminaba por la escuela. Atravesaba donde estaban los jardines cuando tropezó con algo, casi se cae pero se logró agarrar por un árbol que estaba ahí.

-What the…?!-Miro abajo y encontró un libro "El perfume-Patrick Süskind" Lo recogió y lo abrió, encontró un separador con la bandera de Inglaterra.

-Perfecto… ¡Ahora tengo una excusa!-Abrazo el libro como si fuera un tesoro y caminó en dirección a su dormitorio.

"¡Por fin te hablarte! ¡Te desenmascararé (Tu nombre)!" Pensaba el británico sonriendo y alejándose de ahí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Aquí el capítulo! Les agradezco mucho sus reviews y todo su apoyo, ¡Lo seguiré subiendo! Ahora no tengo un día de la semana en específico… pero les aseguro que cada semana estaré con un capitulo. Lo mejor para ustedes ¡Adiós!~


	3. El Bad Touch Trio trae recuerdos

_Chica misteriosa _

_Inglaterra/Arthur x Lectora_

_¡Hola Hola! Vengo a molestarlos de nuevo :3 Aquí está el capítulo de esta semana, me temo que no es muy bueno debido a que lo escribí un poco enferma… Meh, no importa ^^ Espero que les guste~ Nuevamente les agradezco a todos el apoyo y las opiniones que me han dado para motivarme a seguir escribiendo~ Muchas gracias. Sin nada que agregar aquí está el tercer capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Summary**__: -Callada, amante de los libros e inteligente. Es todo lo que se sobre esa misteriosa chica… ¡Quiero conocerla! ¿Cómo me acercaré a ella?...-Arthur pensando como conquistar a esa chica con unos ojos llenos de misterio..._

_**Disclaimer**__: Hetalia no es mío, si fuera mío saldría México y molestaría a Alfred todo el tiempo~ Es del maestro Himaruya Hidekaz!~_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Capítulo 3: El Bad Touch Trio trae recuerdos_

Despertaste, eran las 8:36, temprano relativamente, habías dormido lo suficiente, te levantaste y revisaste tu cuarto. Era amplio, tenía un escritorio, una lámpara, una cama, estantes para colocar cosas (como tus amados libros), un baño, algo pequeño pero con regadera y un refrigerador pequeño. Suspiraste y te sentaste en la cama, estabas preocupada por tu libro, no sabías ni quien lo tenía y ese libro significaba mucho para ti. Resignada, volviste a recostarte en la cama tratando de pensar cómo es que ibas a recuperarlo. Estabas sumergida en tus pensamientos cuando tu estómago empezó a hacer ruidos. Te levantaste y te dirigiste a el Refrigerador, lo abriste y ara tu sorpresa encontraste un pastel de chocolate, perfectamente decorado, se veía delicioso, pero te inspiró algo de desconfianza ¿Quién se metió a tu cuarto a dejar ese pastel? ¿Y si tenía algo? Pero eso era lo que menos te importaba en ese momento, tenías hambre y había suculento un pastel de chocolate enfrente de ti. Lo tomaste y notaste que había una tarjeta en él, la cogiste y la leíste, decía lo siguiente:

"_Hola (Tu nombre) este pastel de chocolate es para darte la bienvenida a la escuela, esperamos de todo corazón que te agrade. ¡Disfrútalo!_

_Elizabeta Héderváry y Lili Zwingli"_

Dejaste la nota encima del refrigerador y le arrancaste un pedazo al pastel, estaba delicioso, te sentaste en la cama y comiste el pastel. Eso sacio tu hambre, pero después de toda buena comida siempre da sueño te recostaste y quedaste dormida de nuevo para no despertar hasta el día siguiente. No sin antes poner la alarma de un pequeño reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche.

-¡Que no Idiota! Suéltame…

-Oh, vamos _mon amour _yo sé que yo te sigo gustando~

-¡Cállate! Déjame en paz, eso fue en la otra escuela…

-Hehe ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Ahora estas más bonita~

-Idiota, ¡Suéltame! ¡No!

Despertaste sudando frio, de nuevo ese sueño, lo tienes desde que saliste de la primaria. Odias a ese tipo… te da escalofrió de solo pensar en el… después de todo en la primaria no estabas tan cuerda como caer en la cuenta de que ese tipo no es más que un pervertido de primera. Miraste el reloj, 6:15 am, despertaste 15 minutos antes de la hora en la que programaste el reloj, 15 minutos son suficientes para una ducha. Te levantaste y te fuiste hacia el baño, te diste una ducha rápida y te colocaste el uniforme y tomaste tu mochila, no sin antes haber revisado que traías libros adentro y saliste de tu cuarto, eran alrededor de las 6:57, quedaste de verte con Feliciano, Ludwig y Kiku a las 7:15, tu intención era llegar temprano para poder ver la biblioteca con más detenimiento, pero para tu mala suerte te perdiste, de nuevo, no sabías ni dónde estabas, viste a dos chicos enfrente de una puerta así que fuiste hasta donde estaban para preguntar dónde quedaba la biblioteca:

-O-Oigan… ¿Saben dónde queda la biblioteca?

-Kesesesese~ ¡Hey, Antonio! ¿Dónde queda la biblioteca?-Dijo un chico albino de ojos rojos, era ciertamente extraño.

-¡Cállate Gilbert! Si te sigues riendo y hablando a gritos no podremos completar la broma -Regañó al albino un chico de piel tostada y de ojos verdes sin voltear a ver porque estaba mirando a través de una puerta.

-Pero Antonio… esta hermosa señorita quiere saber dónde está la biblioteca-Dijo el de ojos rojos enfatizando las palabras Señorita y hermosa, un ligero rubor apareció en tus mejillas.

-Gilbert idiota, si hubieras dicho eso primero…-El chico moreno se dirigió hacia ti y con una sonrisa agregó:-¿A dónde quiere ir señorita?

-Y-yo solo quería saber dónde está la biblioteca…

-Oh conque era eso, bueno, te podemos llevar si gustas

-Gracias…

-Gilbert, vámonos. Hay que llevar a la señorita a la biblioteca. Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿En qué grupo vas?- El de ojos verdes hizo esas preguntas seguidas y te puso algo incomoda

-Me llamo (Tu nombre) y voy en el 2B..

-Que lastima, no vas en nuestro genial y asombroso grupo que es el 2C-Dijo el albino con mirada arrogante

-Gilbert…-El moreno solo miro al de ojos rojos un poco molesto, luego dijo:

-Bueno, como ya sabrás este tipo de Gilbert, y es Alemán, pero tiene descendencia Prusa, y yo soy Antonio, vengo de España, el país de la pasión~-Antonio te agarro e hizo que bailaras un poco de flamenco con él, no sabías ni cómo reaccionar, el español notó eso, sonrió y te soltó para luego salir caminando de ahí junto con el Pruso haciendo ruido.

-_¡Mon amis!_ Ya acabe de… Dios, ya me dejaron esos idiotas… ¿A dónde habrán ido?

Después de un rato de oír las risas estruendosas de Gilbert, ver la enorme e interminable sonrisa de Antonio y hablar un poco con ellos de su famoso grupo de amigos conformados por ellos dos y otro tipo al que no mencionaron mucho llamado _"Bad Touch Trio"_ llegaron a la biblioteca, se despidieron y te dejaron ahí. Suspiraste, por fin en paz, recorriste la biblioteca, en pocas palabras era enorme, podrías jurar que esa biblioteca medía lo que tu anterior escuela. Caminaste un poco mas adentro y revisaste tu reloj 7:10, definitivamente esos dos te quitaron algo de tiempo, pero por lo menos te ayudaron a llegar a la biblioteca. Estabas revisando los libros de ciencias cuando oíste el inconfundible tick de Feliciano retumbando entre todo el silencio de la biblioteca, tomaste camino hacia la entrada y Feliciano en cuanto te vio corrió a abrazarte diciendo:

-Vee~ ¡Hola (Tu nombre)! Llegaste temprano~ perdón si te hicimos esperar mucho…

-No Feli, está bien…-Te diste cuenta de que le llamaste "Feli"-¡P-Perdón! F-Feliciano…

-Así está bien (Tu nombre) Vee~

-Gracias Feli-Dibujaste una pequeña sonrisa en tu rostro

-_Ohayo_ (Tu nombre)-san

-Hola (Tu nombre)

-Hola Kiku-sama, Ludwig…

-Vee~ Kiku, Lud ¿No se nos está haciendo tarde?-Dijo Feliciano con un tono de inocencia, Ludwig miró su reloj, 7:50, ¿¡Como se había hecho tan tarde?!

-¿¡Pero que!? ¡Dios mío! (Tu nombre) ¿Puedes correr rápido?

-A-Algo ¿Por qué?

-Porque correrás detrás de mí- Ludwig cargó a Feliciano y a Kiku como dos bultos y te empujó hacia la puerta con las quejas de los más pequeños por la brusquedad repentina del de ojos azules, salieron corriendo, Ludwig con el italiano y el japonés en brazos y tu detrás de él, corrieron atravesando todo el campus, llegaron al salón, 7:57, Ludwig bajó a el japonés y el italiano, este último temblando de miedo por la rapidez con la que corrió el alemán. Después de 4 intentos para calmar a Feliciano, los primeros 3 fallidos, escogieron sus lugares, raramente no había nadie en el salón a pesar de que era ya un poco tarde, se sentaron y esperaron, pasaron los segundos, los minutos y por fin una hora, nadie entraba. Confundido, Kiku decidió ir a preguntar a la dirección que era lo que pasaba, cuando regresó entro con cara de "Idiota, ¿Cómo no lo recordé?"

-¿Qué pasa Kiku? Vee~-dijo el italiano mientras hacía figurillas de papel

-E-Es que… no recordaba que hoy era el día libre de los segundos…

-¿Era hoy? ¿No era dentro de una semana?-Preguntó el alemán confundido

-¿Qué es eso del "Día libre"?-Preguntaste con curiosidad

-Vee~ es que una vez al mes le dan a cada bloque de grupos un día entre semana libre, lo hace el director, él dice que es para que los alumnos y los maestros despejen sus mentes Vee~

Kiku hizo una reverencia enorme, pareciera que quería tocar las puntas de sus pies dijo:

-¡Perdónenme! Confundí los horarios… ¡Perdón!

-N-No haga eso Kiku-sama-te levantaste y lo moviste de la posición en la que estaba-Solo fue un pequeño error, está bien…-Sonreíste un poco y el japonés te devolvió la sonrisa con un ligero rubor en las mejillas

-¿Entonces qué hacemos? Vee~-El sonido de un gruñido interrumpió el Vee de Feliciano, este rio y agregó- Perdón, pero muero de hambre…

-Vamos a la cafetería, (Tu nombre)-san no sabe dónde está ¿cierto?

-Es cierto, no sé dónde está…

-Vamos entonces- el alemán abrió la puerta y todos salieron, venían platicando cuando de repente te dieron las molestas ganas de ir al baño, los chicos dijeron que se adelantarían porque Feliciano se estaba muriendo de hambre y Kiku te dio instrucciones para llegar a la cafetería, fuiste al baño rápidamente, empezaste a caminar tratando de recordar.

"_¿Era izquierda o derecha? ¡No! Era derecho… ¡Mentira! Era para el otro lado… ¡Arg! Maldita sea… Estoy perdida…"_

Caminabas rápido, pero con paso torpe, de nuevo estabas perdida. No sabias ni dónde estabas, aparte de que estabas pensando en donde estaba tu libro, caminaste un poco más y tropezaste con alguien haciendo que calleras.

-¡L-Lo siento! (Tu nombre) _I'm sorry_…

"_¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?"_-Pensaste por un momento para después encontrarte con la mirada profunda y verdosa del británico, inmediatamente apareció un rubor en tus mejillas.

-¿Te encuentras bien (Tu nombre)? Que torpe soy, lo lamento…

-N-No importa Arthur… ya me voy ¡Nos vemos!-Te diste media vuelta pero notaste que Arthur tomó tu muñeca agregando:

-¡Espera! Tengo algo que es tuyo…- El inglés busco en su mochila y sacó el libro. Tu cara fue de completa felicidad en ese momento ¡Tu libro y tu separador estaban a salvo! Arthur te tendió el libro diciendo:

-Lo encontré en el jardín… supe que era tuyo por el separador-el inglés bajo la cabeza apenado, te conocía algo bien a pesar de que solo habían charlado 5 minutos. Sonreiste.

-Gracias… Arthur

-No hay de que (Tu nombre)

"_¡Sí! Arthur no desperdicies esta oportunidad, es lo que estabas buscando, ahora ¡Trata de acercarte a ella! No lo arruines"_

-O-Oye… sonara estúpido pero me perdí, ¿Sabes dónde está la cafetería?-Tu voz los sacó de sus pensamientos y el asintió diciendo:

-Claro, yo te llevo. Y te indicaré el camino para que no te pierdas.-El Inglés sonrió y tú te sonrojaste un poco. Él era muy amable, eso te agradaba, era como los protagonistas de los cientos de libros que habías leído, Arthur te hizo un ademan para que comenzaran a caminar, comenzaron hablando del clima y terminaron hablando del libro "_El código Da Vinci"_ Te diste cuenta que después de todo no era tan mala idea establecer contacto con el británico, el tenia tus mismos gustos, tus ideologías y era todo un caballero ¿Qué más podías pedir? Sacudiste la cabeza mentalemente "¿¡En que estoy pensando?! ¡No no no! Eso no debe ser, el solo debe ser mi amigo."

-Kesesesese~ ¡Antonio y Francis! Miren quien viene ahí, nuestra querida señorita acompañada del cejotas.

-Gilbert, no creo que esa sea manera de llamar a Arthur

-Pero _mon ami_ Antonio, eso es lo que es Arthur-Se oyó una risa.

-¿¡A quien le llaman cejotas?!-Se acercó Arthur enojado junto contigo

-Kesesesesese~ Pues a ti ¿O en serio crees que a (Tu nombre) le estaba diciendo?

-Gilbert… ¿Podrías repetir el nombre de la señorita?-

-¿Eh? Si, (Tu nombre)-Quedaste en shock, ojos azules, cabello algo largo, rubio y ondulado, sonrisa pícara, palabras en francés ocasionales, era el… es el bastardo.

-¿Te pasa algo (Tu nombre)?-Dijo el inglés preocupado

-¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Es (Tu nombre)-El francés se aceró a ti y te rodeo con el brazo tú lo apartaste diciendo:

-No me toques….-saliste corriendo de ahí.

-¡(Tu nombre)! ¡Espera, no te vayas!-Arthur gritó para empezar a correr, no sin antes decirle al oji-azul:

-Más tarde tendrás que explicarme que fue lo que le hiciste a (Tu nombre) _frog_

El inglés salió corriendo atrás de ti

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Francis?-El español pregunto confundido

-Como dijo el cejon, ya lo sabrán…-El francés se fue de ahí con una sonrisa malvada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_¡Bien! Ya hago los capítulos más largos!~ *Feliz* (Si claro, largos…) Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo de la semana~ Lamento si no fue de su agrado, está muy raro este capítulo… no se ni de donde me salió, como dije, estuve enferma y creo que los medicamento me afectaron demasiado ._. ¡Te odio Paracetamol!(?) Bueno, si fue de su agrado háganmelo saber ¿Si? Y si tienen alguna sugerencia, queja, o tomatazo díganme ¿Si? ^^ Lo mejor para ustedes~ ¡Adios!_


	4. Consuelo y Amistad

_Chica Misteriosa_

_Inglaterra/Arthur x Lectora_

_*Llega nerviosa* H-Hola… ¡No me maten!Lo lamento mucho… e-es que la escuela me tuvo muy ocupada esta semana y la verdad hasta ayer y hoy pude empezar a escribir y editar… ¡Perdónenme! Enserio lo lamento muchísimo… S-Sin más que decir aquí está el capítulo. E-Espero que lo disfruten y nuevamente una enorme disculpa. Ya salí de vacaciones así que desde ahora actualizaré unas dos veces por semana. Así que espérenme con un nuevo capítulo dentro de unos días. Sin más que decir espero que les agrade el capítulo. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Summary**__: -Callada, amante de los libros e inteligente. Es todo lo que se sobre esa misteriosa chica… ¡Quiero conocerla! ¿Cómo me acercaré a ella?...-Arthur pensando como conquistar a esa chica con unos ojos llenos de misterio..._

_**Disclaimer**__: Hetalia no es mío, si me perteneciera ya lo hubieran hecho Yaoi desde hace mucho tiempo :3 pero como no me pertenece… ;n; le pertenece a el Sensei Himaruya Hidekaz~_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Capítulo 4: Consuelo y amistad._

-¡(Tu nombre! Espera… ¡N-No vayas tan rápido!-Decía el inglés corriendo detrás de ti empezando a jadear del cansancio, cuando te agarro de la muñeca y no te dejó correr más. En el momento en el que volteaste el oji-verde notó la tristeza y el dolor en tus ojos a punto de desbordarse en lágrimas. Arthur te miro preocupado y confundido, él te dijo:

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¡¿Qué te hizo esa _frog_?! ¡Porque si me entero de que te lastimó juro que voy a…!

-No… e-está bien Arthur, creo que s-solo tengo que desahogarme, contárselo a alguien más bien.-Interrumpiste al inglés con algunas lágrimas resbalando por tus mejillas. Arthur suspiro y dijo:

-Podrías decírmelo… ¡Sé que no nos conocemos muy bien y eso…! Pero… quiero que confíes en mí de cierta manera… (Tu nombre)-Lo viste y lloraste más asintiendo con la cabeza ligeramente. Arthur te jaló y se dirigieron a los jardines de la escuela. Él te llevó a un lugar algo apartado para asegurarse de que nadie los oyera. Te llevo a un pequeño jardín con uno de esos árboles que tiran pétalos de sus florecillas con el viento o con cualquier movimiento. Abajo del árbol había una pequeña banca de madera, se sentaron y lloraste en silencio por unos minutos, cuando Arthur rompió el silencio diciendo lo siguiente:

-Bueno… ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo esa _stupid frog?_

_-_F-Fue algo así…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-B-Bien… ¡Tú puedes (Tu nombre)! N-No debe ser tan difícil decirle…-Te repetías a ti misma dando vueltas por la sala como loca sosteniendo una caja de chocolates y una pequeña nota doblada con mucho esmero. Estabas concentrada cuando alguien abrió la puerta y te escondiste detrás de una silla algo grande, lo suficiente para cubrir tu pequeña figura, ese alguien era tu amor platónico, Francis Bonnefoy, ese chico de ojos azules, tez blanca, cabello rubio algo largo y francés. Estudiante de intercambio que estaba temporalmente en tu escuela, y desde que llegó sentiste esas mariposas en el estómago que decían por ahí que esas cosas aparecían cuando te enamorabas. El chico dijo:

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien por aquí?- Francis miró la nota que traía en las manos. Esta decía:

"_Francis:_

_Te espero a las 4:00 en el salón de música. Me gustaría decirte algo…_

_Atte: Anónima"_

El oji-azul miró incrédulo y confundido la sala. Repasó con la mirada la sala y divisó algo lejos el cabello (Tu color de cabello) un poco alborotado de alguien, que al parecer, estaba temblando. Francis se acercó y encontró a una pequeña chica con las mejillas rojas, los ojos cerrados y una caja de chocolates y una pequeña nota en una mano.

-_Mon amour_ ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¡W-Waa! F-Francis…-Le extendiste la caja de chocolates y la nota- E-Es para ti… P-Por favor, lee la nota…-Dijiste roja como un tomate.

Francis tomó la caja de chocolates y la nota arqueando la ceja, pero antes de esto te examinó, todavía permanecías con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas teñidas de un color rojo intenso, lo cual le causó un poco de risa a el francés, era pequeña, de cabellos (Tu color y tamaño de cabello) y de estatura pequeña. Para el criterio del francés no era una de sus "Chicas francesas" como con las que solía salir cuando todavía estaba en su país natal, no por algo lo llamaban "El país del amor" y no por cualquier cosa él hacía bastante honor a su país desde que llegó a la escuela. No paraba de cambiar de novia o de estarse besuqueando descaradamente con cuanta chica se le atravesaba. Lo que tú no sabías es que el francés estaba aparentando que no sabía nada. Pero él sabía perfectamente de que se trataba, y para hacerte una broma mandó a uno de sus amiguitos a colocar una cámara para que se pudiera grabar todo el proceso del rechazo, y a su vez este pudiera ser subido a la red social de la escuela, a Francis le pareció una broma pequeña pero lo que él no sabía es que en ese momento de tu vida tenías el corazón muy frágil. El francés leyó la nota y te miró. Tú lo mirabas con ojos curiosos y cuando este sonrío sentiste que tu corazón se te iba a salir, pero cuando se rio te preguntaste a ti misma ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan tonta? El oji-azul dijo:

-Hehe ¿Es enserio? Por supuesto que no. No es por ser grosero _petit_ pero no eres mi tipo. Lo siento.-El francés salió de ahí riendo. Tu solo te quedaste en shock, no sabías ni qué hacer ni que decir. Solo rompiste en llanto y saliste corriendo de ahí donde ya una multitud te esperaba con palabras y frases como "¡Te bateo Francis!" "¿Cómo se te ocurre?" No te importó, solo corriste hacia el lugar más solo y alejado del colegio y te echaste a llorar aún más lastimosamente. Lloraste y lloraste, y cuando llegaste a tu casa le pediste de inmediato a tus padres que te cambiaran de escuela. No querías saber nada mas de ese idiota y de esa apestosa escuela donde habían roto tu corazón y habías echo la promesa de no enamorarte jamás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin del Flash-Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Por Dios… juro que lo voy a matar (Tu nombre) Juro pero juro que lo voy a ahorcar con mis propias manos-Dijo el británico rojo de coraje y con los puños cerrados. Tú negaste con la cabeza para agregar:

-E-Esta bien Arthur. N-No es nada importante. Solo fue algo malo…-Seguías llorando, ese recuerdo te causaba muchísimo dolor. Arthur te miró a los ojos y los examinó. Esos ojos (Tu color de ojos) que había visto el primer día que llegaste que se veían soñadores, inocente y llenos de ideas por contar ahora se veían tristes, vacíos y llenos de dolor acumulado. El inglés, casi por inercia, te abrazó protectoramente inmediatamente después de apartar la vista algo sonrojado. Como queriéndote decir con ese simple movimiento corporal que todo iba a estar bien, que el siempre iba a estar para ti y que te protegería por siempre. Tus mejillas estaban rojas y las de el igual. Pero había algo extraño en ese abrazó, se sintió un click en cuanto tuvieron contacto. Los brazos de Arthur inmediatamente te recordaron a ese chico que habías soñado alguna vez, ese tacto tan reconfortante y consolador. Arthur susurro:

-¿Me dejas ser tu amigo (Tu nombre)? No tengo intenciones malas… solo quiero conocerte y ser tu amigo.

Tu solo asentiste con la cabeza, sonrojada al igual que él. Él se separó un poco y te ofreció un pañuelo para limpiarte las lágrimas mientras te ofrecía una sincera sonrisa. Tú lo tomaste con timidez y susurraste un "Gracias Arthur" mientras te limpiabas. Mientras tanto por la mente de Arthur pasaba lo siguiente:

"_Well_, no quería que ella sufriera de esa forma, y mucho menos por culpa de la _frog_ pero esto me ayudó para acercarme a ella… ahora es mi amiga y me tiene más confianza, no quiero que sufra, ni mucho menos quiero hacerla sufrir a ella…"

-¿Arthur? ¿E-Estas bien?-Dijiste ya calmada y dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en tu rostro mientras sacudías un poco al inglés. Este se sobresaltó y asintió con la cabeza. Tú le dijiste:

-Gracias Arthur… creo que sin ti hubiera cambiado de escuela inmediatamente, no era mi intención acabar con él en la misma escuela… No importa. El caso es que me has ayudado mucho Arthur… g-gracias.- Dijiste mientras unos cuantos pétalos del árbol caían de forma suave y se posaban en tu cabeza dándote un aspecto infantil y gracioso. El inglés rio un poco y se acercó a ti, sonrió y te quitó las florecillas mientras decía:

-No hay de que (Tu nombre) Me gusta ayudar a la gente…

-Me has ayudado mucho, no sé cómo pagártelo Arthur.

-Bueno, puedes pagármelo aceptando que nos reunamos aquí un día por semana para hablar de libros, es un lugar muy tranquilo… suelo venir aquí a leer o a pensar. Tu eres la primera persona que traigo aquí…- El británico sonrió, sonrojado pero con una voz segura de sí mismo.

Abriste los ojos sorprendida. Eras la primera persona ahí… eso era algo especial, más bien, te hizo sentir muy especial. Tú le sonreíste y dijiste:

-Está bien Arthur, me encantaría venir aquí a hablar contigo un rato. Sobre todo si es de libros y en un lugar tan relajado como este.

-Está bien. Gracias (Tu nombre)… Creo que será mejor irnos, apuesto a que tus amigos deben estar preocupados…-El inglés te tenido la mano para que te levantaras y se fueran los dos de ahí.

Se fueron de ahí caminando tranquilamente, platicando de infinitas cosas, definitivamente te diste cuenta de que Arthur no es una persona con malas intenciones, que era inteligente, que amaba los libros igual que tú y que siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar a sus amigos por muy enojón y duro que parezca el inglés si lo conocías lo bastante bien resultaba ser una persona muy buena. Arthur te dejó en la cafetería y se despidió, no sin antes recordarte donde era que se tenían que ver para irse a platicar. Después de dejar a Arthur te adentraste un poco más para buscar a Feliciano, Kiku y Ludwig. Oíste los gritos efusivos de Feliciano y sabias que estabas cerca así que te acercaste a la mesa donde estaba Feliciano con un enorme plato de pasta enfrente de el, Ludwig con un café y Kiku con un tipo de taza con lo que parecía era té, te acercaste y Feliciano se levantó y te abrazó diciendo:

-¡(Tu nombre)! ¿¡Dónde estabas?! Vee~ Nos tenías preocupados…

-Estaba con Arthur, es que tuve un problema camino aquí… Lo lamen…-Fuiste interrumpida por Feliciano que dijo:

-¿Tuviste un problema con Arthur? Vee~

-No Feli… con Arthur no, al contrario, el me ayudó con mi problema-Dijiste mientras te sentabas a lado de Kiku mientras recordabas el abrazo y un ligero rubor aparecía en tus mejillas.

-No me extrañaría de Arthur-san, él siempre está dispuesto a ayudar.-Dijo Kiku mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té.

-¿Cuál fue tu problema (Tu nombre)?-Pregunto Ludwig que no había hablado hasta ahora.

-P-Perdón Ludwig, pero prefiero no hablar de eso… e-es algo un poco triste y muy complicado…-Bajaste la mirada mientras Feliciano te daba palmaditas en la espalda diciendo:

-Vee~ ¡Vamos (Tu nombre)! No estés triste, Lud, Kiku y yo te ayudaremos a que se te olviden tus problemas.-Feliciano te acercó un helado de vainilla que te habían pedido en lo que tú llegabas mientras agregaba:

-Para empezar ¡Helado! Eso siempre me alegra Vee~-Feliciano te dio una cuchara y tu comenzaste a comer mientras hablabas animadamente con los tres, al final decidieron ir a pasear por el campus para que lo conocieras mejor. El día fue perfecto, correteaste con Feliciano, estudiaste las flores con Kiku y Ludwig te prestó un libro cuando los cuatro se acostaron en la hierba a descansar y después cuando te cansaste de leer, observaron las nubes pasar tranquilamente por el cielo viendo figuras y creando historias. Al final, cuando se iban pudieron ver un hermoso atardecer, y no solo fue un hermoso día porque Feliciano, Kiku y Ludwig te demostraron que son muy buenas personas, sino también porque ese día, encontraste una persona, un consuelo y una amistad que duraría por mucho tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Bien, aquí el capítulo. Ya tengo el otro a la mitad así que no se preocupen. Lo subiré a más tardar el jueves o viernes. Si no lo subo tienen todo el derecho a lincharme, ¡Pero no sean tan duros conmigo por favor! Bueno, sin más que decir, espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado. ¡Nos vemos luego! Adios~_


	5. Arthur enojado, Alfred a tu cuidado

_Chica Misteriosa_

_Inglaterra/Arthur x Lectora_

_*Con un sombrero de panda* ¡Y aquí estoy molestándolos de nuevo! Lo prometido es deuda ¿No? (Aunque con un día de retraso, tuve que ir ayer al hospital de emergencia porque mi hermana se puso mala… Lo lamento) Así que aquí estoy con mi nada Awesome manera de escribir que de alguna forma les gustó. Aquí se va a mencionar a mí querido México bajo el nombre de Alejandro y vamos a suponer que es tu primo sobreprotector c: (Perdonen, pero no aguante el no ponerlo aquí…) Ya más adelante saldrá, pero por ahora solo será una pequeña mención. ¡Ah! Por cierto, el nombre no es mío, solo lo tomé porque en muchas historias que he leído le ponen Alejandro, y personalmente es el nombre que más me gusta. Bueno, ya sin más rodeos, aquí está el capítulo ¡Que lo disfruten!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Summary**__: -Callada, amante de los libros e inteligente. Es todo lo que se sobre esa misteriosa chica… ¡Quiero conocerla! ¿Cómo me acercaré a ella?...-Arthur pensando como conquistar a esa chica con unos ojos llenos de misterio..._

_**Disclaimer**__: Hetalia no es de mi propiedad, si fuera mío Prusia saldría más y México le haría la vida imposible a EU :3 Hetalia le pertenece a el Sensei Himaruya Hidekaz~_

_**Advertencia: **__Mención de FraNada c: (Francia x Canadá/Francis x Matthew)_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Capítulo 5: Arthur enojado, Alfred a tu cuidado._

Al siguiente día ya todo estaba como siempre, tú estabas ya feliz con tus libros, habías olvidado a Francis por completo, y ahora todo parecía ir bien, caminabas hacia el salón de clases para encontrarte de nuevo con Feliciano, Kiku y Ludwig. Ibas muy calmada leyendo el libro de Flores en el ático* cuando de repente te paraste por alguna razón. Sentiste que alguien te estaba siguiendo muy sigilosamente, como si algo o alguien te fuera a saltar de la nada, pero al final le restaste importancia y seguiste leyendo tranquilamente el libro mientras caminabas luego, se puso todo oscuro y soltaste el libro. Temblando escuchaste una voz medio ronca y juguetona que decía:

-A que no adivinas quien soy (Tu nombre)-Un risita se escuchó después, sonreíste, sabias perfectamente quien era, Alfred F. Jones, claro. Pero para seguirle el juego contestaste:

-Umm no sé, Alfred F. Jones ¿Tal vez?

-¡Waaa! ¡(Tu nombre)! Me descubriste.-El chico americano, que era de ojos azules, cabello rubio con un mechón anti gravedad y lentes, exclamó haciendo un puchero mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Hay Alfred… Ya sabes que nunca has podido hacerme esa broma-Reíste y el también rio con esa característica risa estruendosa mientras se agachaba y te entregaba tu libro.

-Lamento haberte hecho tirar tu libro, no era mi intención _I'm sorry!_

-No importa Alfred, por cierto ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿No estabas con mi primo Alejandro?-Dijiste mientras tomabas el libro y caminabas junto con él.

-Ah, bueno, para eso está esto.-Alfred sacó una carta y te la dio.-Es de tu primo, quería que la leyeras en cuanto te la diera-Dijo Alfred, tu abriste el sobre y leíste la carta que decía lo siguiente.

"_Chamaca de mi corazón:_

_¡Hola! Espero que te encuentres muy bien en tu escuelita esa a la que vas donde hay extranjeros y esas cosas. Le pedí a el gringo que te diera esta carta porque él y yo ¡nos vamos para tu escuela! Solo que el llegará primero porque él va a arreglar los papeles, yo voy a llegar dentro de una semana así que le pedí a el gringo que te cuidara en mi lugar. Ya sabes como soy yo de celoso contigo chamaca de mi alma. Espero que puedas manejar a el gringo que ya sabes cómo es de pen… pensativo, pensativo (Por no decir otra cosa, prima.) Bueno, ya no tengo más que decir, solo que te cuides muchísimo y que ya en algunos días te veré por ahí. Te quiero mucho prima._

_Alejandro"_

No pudiste evitar reír ante las palabras de tu primo, el mexicano siempre se la pasaba molestando al americano pero después de todo eran muy buenos amigos. Conociste a Alfred gracias a él, hace ya varios años por lo cual los tres se llevaban muy bien. Solo que tu tenía como unos 3 años que no los veías debido al cambio de escuelas que sufriste en esos tres años. Después de eso Alfred se paró enfrente de ti y dijo:

-¿No hay abrazo para Alfred? _Little Girl_

Reíste y lo abrazaste, él te levantó y te cargó como un costal de papas mientras decía.

-_The hero will save the princess!_

-¡Alfred! ¡B-Bájame!

-_No Princess, _El héroe te llevará a tu salón cargando para que no te canses.

-¡Pero si tú no sabes dónde está mi salón!-Ahora te estaba cargando como princesa de cuento mientras Alfred caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela tranquilamente.

-Claro que si se dónde está ¡El _hero_ lo sabe todo! De hecho Alejandro y yo nos incorporamos a tu salón _my princess_- Alfred recorrió los pasillos faltantes y llegó al salón. Los dos entraron y encontraron a Arthur con una pequeña sonrisa en los labias que desapareció en cuanto vio a Alfred, él dijo:

-_Good Morning_ (Tu nombre) U-Uh… ¿Quién es tu acompañante?

-Hola Arthur. Ah, es Alfred F. Jones, es un amigo mío y de mi primo. El vino para arreglar sus papeles y los de mi primo.

-¿Británico verdad (Tu nombre)?-Dijo Alfred sonriendo mientras tu asentías con la cabeza.

-_Hello… My Name is Arthur Kirkland._

-Arthur… Arthur… ¿Es ese Arthur del que me hablaste en tu mail ayer (Tu nombre)?

Arthur y tú se sonrojaron de golpe mientras Alfred reía y decía:

-_Well_, gracias Arthur por ayudar a (Tu nombre) no sé qué hubiera hecho sin tu ayuda. Creo que Alejandro te lo agradecerá más tarde. Bueno, yo me voy. Tengo que seguir arreglando algunos papeles en la dirección. Los dejo solos, te la encargo Arthur.-Alfred le guiño el ojo a Arthur y salió de allí.

-H-Haha, p-perdona eso Arthur, él es así…

-No hay problema, por cierto, ven aquí. Tengo que decirte algo.-Te dirigiste donde estaba Arthur y te sentaste un tanto confundida él dijo, serio:

-Hable con Francis, el ya no tiene intención de estar contigo o de molestarte. Dijo algo así.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. del Flash-Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Arthur caminaba rápido en dirección a la habitación del francés con los puños cerrados y con cara de pocos amigos. Encontró la puerta de la habitación del mencionado y la abrió de una patada para encontrar a un francés roncando a pierna suelta mientras decía, entre sueños, cosas que no vamos a especificar por ser demasiado inapropiadas. Arthur lo miró un segundo y gritó:

-_¡Frog!_ Levántate idiota, necesito hablar contigo.-Y al ver que este no despertaba decidió tomar la jarra de agua que estaba en su mesita de noche y sin más tirársela encima para que el francés que pegó un grito al sentir el agua fría en todo su cuerpo, cuando se incorporó dijo:

-¿¡Que haces aquí Cejotas?!

-¿¡Porque le hiciste eso a (Tu nombre?! ¡No tenías derecho _Frog_! ¡Si no te gustaba debiste decírselo suavemente! ¡No como el maldito patán que eres!-El británico estaba rojo del enojo y con los puños apretados.

-¿Eh? Ah, ella…-Francis comenzó a reír- Hehe ¿Así que la quieres para ti, No?

El inglés se sonrojó hasta las orejas y desvió la mirada, lo cual Francis interpretó como un "Si, la quiero para mí y nadie más" El oji-azul dijo:

-No, yo ya no quiero nada con ella. Yo tengo a Mattie

-¿A quién? No me digas que solo estás jugando que el chico.

-A Matthew, es hermano de ese tal Alfred. Y no, no estoy jugando con él, él es tan dulce que nunca querría lastimarlo, así que tienes el camino libre con la chica. Ahora, déjame dormir ¿Quieres? Necesito dormir porque si no a este rostro le salen ojeras-El francés empujó a un sonrojado Arthur hacia la puerta y luego la cerro con llave. Arthur se dirigió a su cuarto con una sonrisa y todo sonrojado, al fin tenía el camino libre contigo. Podía conocerte bien y que él te llegara a gustar. El británico se fue a la cama esa noche con una sonrisa y muchos planes por desarrollar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. del Flash-Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Y eso fue lo que pasó…-Con esto Arthur concluyó la explicación, claro que con algunas partes omitidas y algunos detalles cambiados para no parecer tan obvio. Soltaste un suspiro de alivio. El ya no te perseguiría ni tendría intenciones contigo. Estabas feliz, abrazaste a Arthur y le dijiste:

-Gracias, me ayudaste mucho al ir a aclarar las cosas con él. Te digo que no se ni como pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mi…

-No hay de que (Tu nombre) Está bien yo solo quería Ayu…-La risa de Alfred interrumpió a Arthur, que frunció el ceño al escucharlo.

-¡Hahaha! Enserio, creo que deberías de proteger a Arthur de la furia de Alejandro. Que si los viera ahora mismo, a ti (Tu nombre) ya te habría encerrado en una torre y a Arthur lo crucifica.-Dijo Alfred que estaba recargado en la puerta comiendo un helado mientras a Arthur se le subía el miedo por ese primo tuyo.

-N-No digas tonterías Alfred. Él es mi amigo y no creo que mi primo le haga algo.

-Tu sabes cómo es el… pero bueno, los dejo solos par de tortolos ¡Hahahahaha!-Y Alfred se fue de allí dejándolos a los dos con sus mejillas teñidas de rojo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_¡Y aquí está el capítulo! Es algo corto… pero bueno, no quería dejarlas sin la duda de que fue lo que hizo Artie~ Nos vemos la otra semana ¡Adios! Y lo mejor para ustedes :3_


	6. Primo Celoso

_Inglaterra/Arthur x Lectora_

_Ahora si tienen todo el derecho a matarme *Sonríe nerviosa* ¡Perdónenme! Dx Enserio, lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero la señorita inspiración no se dignaba a aparecer ;n; y se me complicó mucho ya que he estado ocupada tramitando unos documentos ;A; y luego la escuela… Bueno, no importan mis problemas~ ¡Aquí está el capítulo donde saldrá Alejandro! (México) Wiiii *3*Bueno, ya. ¡Que lo disfruten!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Summary**__: -Callada, amante de los libros e inteligente. Es todo lo que se sobre esa misteriosa chica… ¡Quiero conocerla! ¿Cómo me acercaré a ella?...-Arthur pensando como conquistar a esa chica con unos ojos llenos de misterio..._

_**Disclaimer**__: Hetalia no es de mi propiedad, si fuera mío sería yaoi~ es de mi querido Himaruya Hidekaz~_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Capítulo 6: Primo celoso_

Había transcurrido ya una semana desde el incidente con Alfred. Todo había ya estado tranquilo y tu rutina era la misma: Ir a la escuela, comer algo y después darte una escapada a ese lugar tan maravillosamente tranquilo con Arthur a leer un rato o a platicar y después de eso ir a tu habitación a leer cuanto pudieras y a hacer la tarea para después tomar un baño, comer algo ligero e irte a dormir. Pero, En verdad disfrutabas la compañía del inglés por las tardes.

Él era un chico amable, educado, respetuoso y sobre todas las cosas le gustaban los libros además de que era atractivo. ¡No, No y no! ¡Habías prometido no volver a caer en las redes del malvado amor! Pero… en realidad Arthur comenzaba a agradarte, incluso comenzaste a verlo más que un simple amigo desde aquella vez en la que te había consolado después de lo de Francis… Pero, estabas consiente de que nunca tendrías una oportunidad con él. Sabías perfectamente que a Arthur no le sobraban chicas… Y habías oído que tampoco le sobraban chicos. Pero, eso ya era otra cosa.

Suspiraste y cerraste tu libro de historia, en verdad, de no ser porque Kiku te enseño ese anime llamado _Axis Powers: Hetalia_ te hubieras muerto de aburrimiento en la clase de historia. No es como si no te gustara, no, al contrario. Amabas la historia y desde que conocías el anime te parecía más cómica. Solo que… el maestro lo explicaba de una manera muy aburrida. ¡Parecía que se tardaba mil años en explicar la simple independencia de Estados Unidos! (Que por cierto desde que veías el anime se te hacía algo muy trágico y triste…). Te levantaste y acomodaste tus cosas, no sin antes extraer de tu mochila el libro de "Sinsajo"* En verdad es que esa trilogía te había atrapado y estabas a punto de acabar el libro, ya te había hecho llorar algunas veces y para ti, el que un libro te haga llorar o que te haga decir "Wow" es porque es un muy buen libro. Te levantaste y te fuiste por el pasillo leyendo. ¡Sí que los del capitolio tenían todo preparado! Entonces escuchaste un grito:

-¿¡Que no encuentras mis qué gringo?!

-Q-Que no encuentro tus m-maletas Alejandro… Sorry~

-¡Van acá gringo hijo de tu mamá!

Después de eso se oyó un grito de niña y que cosas se rompían. Te dirigiste a la sala de donde provenían los sonidos inconfundibles. Llegaste y viste a tu primo Alejandro a punto de romperle un florero en la cabeza a Alfred.

-Hola Primo.-Dijiste colocando el separador en el libro y mirando algo confundida la escena. Alfred solo se te quedó viendo con cara de "Me acabas de salvar la vida" y Alejandro te vio un segundo y después se te tiro encima abrazándote como muñeca de trapo diciendo:

-¡Primita de mi corazón! ¿¡Cómo has estado?! ¡Estás bien grandota!

-_Alexander _vas a asfixiar a (Tu nombre)-Dijo Alfred viendo la escena tan exagerada que estaba armando Alejandro

-Cállate _Alfredo_, tenía mucho que no la veía. Y no creas que no me enteré como la cargaste-Dijo Alejandro sin soltarte pero mirando a Alfred amenazante.

-C-Cálmate primo. Acuérdate que Alfred es solo mi amigo…

-Clámate mis calzones prima. Si alguien te toca sacó el machete y lo mato.

-Hehe, entonces deberías cuidar a Arthur (Tu nombre)-Dijo Alfred enfatizando el nombre del británico.

-¡A-Alfred! C-Cállate tonto- Dijiste sonrojada

-¿Quién? ¿Dónde está? ¿De dónde es? ¿Cómo es? ¿A que es alérgico? ¿Te trata bien? Si alérgico debes decírmelo para "poner por accidente" un poco de esa cosa en alguna comida algo prima porque si te lastima o te hace algo yo lo voy…- Dijo Alejandro soltándote para agitar los brazos como loco. Alfred le puso un dedo en la boca a Alejandro y dijo:

-Ale, ya cállate. Él es buena persona y ayudo a (Tu nombre) con el problema de Francis, que de todas formas Arthur ya lo puso en su lugar y no tienes que matarlo. Así que no tienes por qué preocuparte, puede ser un buen novio para (Tu nombre)-Alejandro se sonrojo un poco para después explotar diciendo:

-¡Maldito Gringo! ¡Nadie me dice que me calle! ¡Y quiero ver al señorito de raza fina para juzgarlo yo mismo! Nadie, N-A-D-I-E, toca a mi prima hasta que yo lo apruebe ¡¿Entendiste _Alfredo_?!-Alejandro le apartó de un manotazo la mano para solo provocar la risa de Alfred y un grito propio de una fangirl… Esperen… ¿¡De una fangirl?!

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡E-Eso fue hermoso! Es buen material~ ¡A subirlo al blog de la escuela!- Gritaba una chica de cabello café ondulado mientras salía corriendo.

-Mierda, no sabía que había fangirls en la escuela Alfred.-Decía Alejandro con las mejillas un poco coloreadas.

-Ya sabes, como están con el Yaoi y esas cosas… ¡We have to be carefull!

-¿¡A qué carajo te refieres con "ser cuidadosos"?!

-Es broma, Ale~-Dijo Alfred mientras los abrazaba a los dos.

-E-Eh… Discúlpenme, pero no entiendo mucho de lo que hablan, par de Otakus**…-dijiste algo confundida.

-Perdona primita. Es que las fangirls y esas cosas-Dijo Alejandro un poco incómodo debido a el abrazo de Alfred

-Yes… son cosas de Otakus que entenderás después Little girl

-Está bien… ahora. ¿Por qué estabas a punto de romperle un florero en la cabeza al pobre de Alfred, Alejandro?

-Pues es que el muy idiota perdió mis maletas.-Dijo Alejandro bufando.

-Era una broma. Las maletas están en nuestra habitaci…—Alejandro interrumpió a Alfred diciendo:

-¡_Perate_ Alfred!*** ¡¿Nuestra habitación?!

-_Yes_, compartiremos habitación los dos~-Alfred puso su sonrisa boba y miró a Alejandro que estaba un poco sonrojado.

-¿¡Y porque?!

-Primo, aquí se comparte cuarto... Bueno, yo no lo hago pero según me ha dicho Feliciano los chicos si lo hacen.-Dijiste mientras abrías "Sinsajo" de nuevo. Esto iba para largo, porque, en cuanto Alfred y Alejandro comenzaban a pelear no paraban ni porque el mismísimo apocalipsis se desarrollara afuera.

-¿¡Quién es Feliciano?!

-Es mi amigo, primo-Suspiraste-Es un muy buen chico. Y no primo, no me esta acosando, ni me quiere tocar, ni quiere que me haga su novia, no me ha secuestrado ni nada de eso. Es solo un chico bobalicón pero muy noble.-Dijiste sin despegar la vista de tu lectura, en realidad Alejandro era muy exagerado.

-Más le vale, ahora, Alfred. Llévame con el "señorito" Quiero ver como es y ver si le conviene a mi niña~-Dijo Alejandro despeinándote un poco, pero no le hiciste caso ya que cuando leías parecía que entrabas en un tipo de cosa llamada "Estoy aquí pero mi mente está en el libro luchando para salvar a Panem del Capitolio y matar a el presidente Snow" Bueno… Al menos eso aplicaba con el libro que leías.

Al ver eso Alfred te jaló de la manga del sweater del uniforme y te llevaron a la sala del consejo estudiantil, donde suponía Alfred estaba Arthur. Encontraron a Feliciano, Kiku, Ludwig y a un chico muy parecido a Feliciano solo que un poco más alto y con el cabello más oscuro. Y aparte su rulo estaba del lado contrario de donde estaba el de Feliciano. No levantaste la vista de tu lectura hasta que el castaño alto dijo:

-¿Y este par de bastardos quiénes son? ¿Quién es la _signorina_?

-Vee~ _Fratello,_ no hables así. El rubio es Alfred y la_ signorina _es (Tu nombre). Aunque… no sé quién es el otro chico.

-Soy Alejandro, el primo de (Tu nombre). Soy de México.

-Ahí hacen buena comida. Y las playas son muy lindas-Dijo Ludwig volteando a ver dónde estaba Alejandro, este sonrió y dijo:

-Gracias~ En realidad por eso amo a mi país. Ahora, sé que tú eres Feliciano porque aquí mi prima come-libros-Dijo señalándote mientras saludabas con la mano sin dejar de leer.-Me comento como eras, supongo que el rubio es Ludwig y el de cabello negro es Kiku… Pero, ¿Quién es el otro chico?

-Soy Lovino, Lovino Vargas, hermano mayor de Feliciano-El castaño bufo.

En ese momento Arthur entró con una pila de papeles y los dejo en el escritorio, suspiró y notó que Alejandro lo miraba algo amenazante. El inglés, un poco nervioso por tu presencia y la mirada de tu primo, dijo con cordialidad:

-Hola, ¿Se te ofrece algo?

-Hola… ¿Arthur, verdad?-El inglés asintió y Alejandro prosiguió- Bueno, quería preguntarte si andas detrás de los huesos de mi primita.

Alfred se acercó a Alejandro y le dio un sape**** para decir:

-¡Así no se dice Alejandrito! Se dice, Arthur, ¿Quieres tener algo con mi primita? O ¿Quieres que ella sea tu Julieta?-Alfred siguió con los ejemplos mientras Alejandro intentaba hacer algo. Arthur estaba sonrojado y notaba que lagrimas brotaban de tus ojos mientras cerrabas el libro. Este se acercó y dijo:

-(Tu nombre) ¿Qué pasa?-El oji-verde te entregó un pañuelo y observo el libro. Tomaste el pañuelo y negaste con la cabeza diciendo:

-Nada Arthur. Solo… el libro. La autora se empeña en matar a los personajes de manera un poco cruel…-Reíste y lo miraste a los ojos-Pero gracias por preocuparte.

Arthur se sonrojo de golpe y dijo:

-N-No hay de que (Tu nombre), Por cierto ¿Quién es el chico moreno?

-Ah, es mi primo, Alejandro. Viene de México. Es un poco raro, lamento la escena de hace rato.

Volteaste a mirar y ahora Alejandro y Alfred conversaban animadamente con Kiku, platicaban de cosas de Otakus, ya saben. Anime, Manga, cosplay etc.

-Hey, (Tu nombre) ¿Quieres adelantar nuestra reunión de libros?-Arthur te sonrió y tú te sonrojaste un poco.

-Claro, luego hablo con mi primo.

Arthur te hizo señas y se acercaron sigilosamente a la puerta cuando Alejandro volteo y pego un grito diciendo:

-¡A ver tu señorito inglés! ¿¡A donde llevas a mi prima?!

-Alejandro, cálmate. Solo vamos a tomar algo a la cafetería.

-No me digas Alejandro, dime primo. Y tú-Señalo a Arthur- Más te vale que no le pase nada, porque si le pasa algo juro que te ahorco.

Arthur trago duro y dijo:

-No te preocupes, yo la cuido.-Después de eso Arthur te jaló de la mano y huyeron de la furia mexicana que se había desatado.

Llegaron al pequeño jardín donde se reunían siempre y se sentaron en la banquita. Arthur estaba algo agitado y después de recuperarse dijo:

-Tu primo es raro… más bien, es muy celoso contigo ¿Verdad?-Asentiste con la cabeza y dijiste:

-Sí, desde antes de lo de Francis es así… pero después de eso se volvió aún más de lo que era. Y cuando le dan sus ataques de enojo o locura solo lo puede calmar Alfred… Tiene una táctica pero nunca me la han querido enseñar.

-Bueno, eso no es lo importante. Lo importante es que ya no estamos lidiando con tanto ruido.

-Si…

Y así se pasaron el resto de la mañana, hablando de experiencias familiares y otras anécdotas divertidas para después hablar de sus amados libros. Se hizo de tarde y ya les daba un poco de hambre así que salieron del jardín y se fueron a la cafetería para tomar algo.

Mientras tanto Alejandro se encontraba ideando un plan para ver si Arthur era malo o bueno.

-Entonces, si se muere era bueno, y si no se muere es… ¡Un brujo que quiere a mi prima para usarla en sus conjuros!

-Alejandro, no seas exagerado. He tratado con el chico y es bueno para (Tu nombre)-Dijo Alfred mientras tomaba una malteada.

-Tú cállate, gringo. Déjame pensar si es bueno o malo… Tenía "buena pinta" pero ¿Si le hace lo mismo que ese francés hijo de su madre?

-Cálmate, él no es así, ahora-Alfred se acercó a Alejandro y lo cargó como costal de papas- Vamos, tenemos que ver lo de tus maletas Ale.

-¡Bájame Alfred! ¡Auxilio! ¡Un gringo loco me quiere violar! ¡Noooooo!

Un divertido americano se fue con un gritón y exagerado mexicano hacía los dormitorios. Pensaban que no los había visto nadie, pero no contaban con un japonés ninja y una húngara hábil que los habían estado grabando desde unos arbustos lejanos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*Sinsajo es el tercer libro de la saga "Los juegos del hambre" la autora es Suzanne Collins. Son muy buenos libros ;D

** Olvide aclarar que hice un poco Otakus a Alfred y Alejandro, se me hizo divertido x3 Perdonen~

***Significa Espérate

****Significa Golpe en la cabeza c:

Bueno, aquí esta. Espero que alguien siga leyendo esta historia… ya que tiene como un mes que no actualizo D: Gracias a todas por sus reviews~ ¡Lo mejor para ustedes! Nos vemos a la proxima~

¡Sayonara!~


	7. De Fujoshis y Clubes

_Chica Misteriosa_

_Inglaterra/Arthur x Lectora_

_Bueno, ya se. Quieren aventarme scones hasta matarme ¿Cierto? les pido una disculpa a todas mis lectoras. La verdad es que estoy pasando por un momento familiar muy difícil y no he tenido mucho ánimos debido a muchas cosas que me están pasando. Pero ahora retomaré mas constantemente esta historia ya que me agrada mucho escribirla. Por cierto, hay una pequeña sorpresa para ustedes, mis queridas lectoras, por tantas ausencias de mi parte~ Sin más que decir aquí está el capitulo. Que los disfruten c:_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Summary**__: -Callada, amante de los libros e inteligente. Es todo lo que se sobre esa misteriosa chica… ¡Quiero conocerla! ¿Cómo me acercaré a ella?...-Arthur pensando como conquistar a esa chica con unos ojos llenos de misterio..._

_**Disclaimer: **__Hetalia no es mío... es de Himaruya-sama c: _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Captulo 7: De Fujoshis y clubes_

-Kiku, ¿Conseguiste el material de ese par?

-Puede estar segura, Elizabeta-san.-Kiku sacó un pequeño paquete con lo que parecían fotografías.

-Awww, me muero por ver más de esos dos.-Dijo la chica Húngara.

-Supongo que sí, hacen buena pareja.-Dijo el japonés encogiéndose de hombros.

-Kiku, convoca a una junta urgente para el club, necesitamos que las demás sigan a esos dos, me encanta como se ven juntos~-Dijo la de pelo café mientras le brillaban los ojos.

-Enseguida, Elizabeta-san. ¡Tomaré las medidas necesarias!-Kiku salió de ahí para convocar a la junta.

~Mientras, en la cafetería~

-Hahahaha, ¡No inventes! ¿Enserio le hiciste eso a tu hermano? ¡Qué risa!-Reías incontrolablemente mientras Arthur hacía lo mismo.

-Sí, casi me mata ese día. Pero valió la pena ver su cara.-Arthur sonrió, nunca pensó que se reiría de algo que siempre había estado ligado a golpes y abusos por parte de sus hermanos.

Tomaste lo que restaba de la malteada de chocolate para después sacar un libro de tu mochila. Arthur lo miró y dijo:

-¿Los ojos de mi princesa?* Es un hermoso libro.

-¿Tú crees?-sonreíste-. ¿Lo has leído?

-Sí, es muy interesante ver como Jose Carlos** se esfuerza por conquistar a Sheccid**-Arthur se sonrojo, porque pensaba que él y tu eran como ellos, solo que tu no lo despreciabas.

-Supongo que es muy cruel como lo trata a veces Sheccid, y la carta...-Suspiraste- Creo que es lo más triste que he leído en mi vida.

-Creo que estas en lo cierto (Tu nombre).

-A veces me pregunto si habrá chicos igual de románticos, amables, y atentos igual que Jose Carlos... Creo que me gustaría que alguien me quisiera igual que Jose a Sheccid-Te ruborizaste y agregaste rápidamente-. ¡S-Solo es un sueño!...

Arthur arqueó las cejas, perfecto, ahí tenía una pista de cómo te gustaría que te quisieran, amablemente, que te dedicaran poemas y canciones, que siempre esa persona estuviera contigo apoyándote en las buenas y en las malas. Mientras el británico pensaba esto no se dio cuenta de que ambos quedaron con los ojos clavados del contrario. Se fueron acercando poco a poco hasta que de repente sintieron el aliento del contrario. Ambos se sonrojaron violentamente y estaban a punto de juntar sus labios cuando llegaron un par chicas que nunca habías visto junto con Kiku. Inmediatamente se separaron con las mejillas mas rojas que un tomate. La chica castaña dijo:

-Hola~ ¿(Tu nombre), verdad?-Asentiste con la cabeza, la chica prosiguió.-¿Te gustaría decirnos algunas cosas sobre tu primo? Es que tenemos curiosidad...

-Umm... e-está bien. ¿Qué quieren saber?-La chica bajita de ojos verdes dijo:

-¿Como es su personalidad? Es decir... ¿Cómo se comporta?-Arthur te miró arqueando las cejas mientras pensaba:

_"Bloody Hell! Estuve a punto de besarla... ¡Y tenían que llegar estas chicas!... ¡Ya se! Se acerca el baile escolar ¿No? Tengo que hacer planes..." _Arthur te miró mientras hablabas con la chica bajita mientras la alta apuntaba en un cuaderno. _"Aunque no quiera creo que tendré que leer más libros de romance... Supongo que debo familiarizarme con el tema. Para saber cómo tratarte... Mi princesa."_ Si, Arthur ya comenzaba a pensar que tú eras una princesa que se tropezó en el camino, se le cayó la corona y termino en este sitio lleno de vagos e imbéciles.

-Eso es todo... no creo que haya algo más que deban saber de Alejandro... ¿Por qué quieren saber?-dijiste algo curiosa.

-Nada, solo... investigación.-agregó rápidamente Kiku.-Y Alfred-san ¿Cómo es?

-Bueno... el es enérgico, cariñoso, bastante diría yo, amable... algo infantil a veces, le encantan las cosas dulces... y creo que eso es todo.

-Muy bien, gracias (Tu nombre). Esperamos verte por el club~-La chica alta te entregó un papel y soltó una risilla-Me caíste bien, nos vemos.-Dicho esto se fueron y miraste el papel. Decía lo siguiente:

_"¿Te gusta el anime y el manga? ¿Te gusta dibujarlo? O más importante. ¿Te gusta el Yaoi en exceso? ¡Este es el club para ti! Ven con nosotros al edificio de clubes y podrás saber más sobre estos interesantes temas. ¡Tenemos pockys y dangos!"_

Terminaste de leer el papel y miraste a Arthur, que se sonrojo un poco, sonreíste y dijiste:

-Arthur ¿Hay clubes aquí?

-_Yes,_ perdona, no te lo había dicho ¿Cierto?-Negaste con la cabeza, el oji-verde prosiguió- Bueno, podemos ir a visitar el edificio si gustas. Aunque debes elegir muy bien a qué club meterte. Ya que en los años que estudies aquí ese será tu club permanente. Claro que puedes elegir dos si gustas.

-Está bien... Si no te es mucha molestia acepto tu oferta de ir a echar un vistazo.

-Muy bien. Mi querida (Tu nombre) Vamos entonces.

Se levantaron, pagaron las malteadas y salieron rumbo al edificio de clubes.

~En el edificio de clubes~

Elizabeta corría a toda velocidad sujetando a Kiku y a Lili, para después introducirse en una sala que tenía un cartel que decía "Club de anime y manga" Claro, que eso era una vil mentira. Ya que el club más que nada se enfocaba en estudiar a las potenciales parejas Yaoi que pudiera haber en la academia y en todo el material yaoi que pudiera salir, desde mangas hasta doujinshis y artículos varios como posters e incluso sombrillas. Elizabeta se sentó en la parte delantera de la mesa que era como para un jefe de alguna empresa o algo así. En la parte de atrás había una pizarra con fotos de varios chicos en parejas. Y había un par de fotos que estaban circuladas con rojo. ¿Ya adivinaron quiénes son? Acertaron, son Alejandro y Alfred.

Elizabeta miró a los presentes. Lili Zwingli, chica sueca iniciada recientemente en el Yaoi, toda una experta en anotar rápido todos los datos que oiga o vea. Kiku Honda, debido a que en las vacaciones que da la academia va a Japón a visitar a su familia es el encargado de conseguir todo lo referente en artículos de anime, manga y lo más importante Yaoi. Y luego estaba ella misma, Elizabeta Hedervary, la jefa del club y dirigente en todas las misiones referentes a investigar a los chicos que podían, tenían o imaginaban que podrían tener una relación.

-Muy bien, concluimos con la investigación. Y las conclusiones son que Alejandro es un Tsundere de primera y que Alfred se la pasa molestándolo.-Elizabeta entrecerró los ojos y prosiguió-Creo que son buena pareja. Tal vez para el baile podríamos hacer que se juntaran. Ese par son un amor.

Lili y Kiku asintieron. Elizabeta iba a decir algo cuando alguien toco la puerta. Rápidamente taparon la pizarra con las fotos de los chicos y escondieron las notas junto con los mangas yaoi que estaban regados en la mesa. Después de esto Kiku se dirigió a la puerta y abrió. Para las sorpresa de todos eran nada más y nada menos que Alejandro y Kiku. Elizabeta se le quedo viendo a Lili que se estaba sonrojando pos ciertos pensamientos no aptos para todo público acerca de estos muchachos.

-B-Bienvenidos Alejandro-san, Alfred-san...

Mientras tanto, Arthur y tu caminaban hacia el edificio de clubes cuando comenzó a llover. Miraste por la ventana del pasillo y suspiraste, la lluvia te causaba nostalgia por alguna razón.

-Arthur...

El británico volteo algo distraído hacia dónde estabas.

-¿Pasa algo, (Tu nombre)?

-No, nada. Solo quería saber si a ti te agrada mojarte.

-_Well..._ No mucho, solo algunas veces. En momentos especiales, supongo.-Arthur sonrío. Te quitaste la mochila y la dejaste por ahí. El te miró confundido y agregó.-¿Qué haces (Tu nombre)?

-Tú solo quítate la mochila y confía en mí, Arthur.-Lo tomaste de la mano y lo arrastraste afuera. Arthur estaba más rojo que un tomate.

-_¡W-Wait!_-Arthur se despojó de su suéter y lo dejó junto con la mochila. Lo miraste algo perpleja y seguiste arrastrándolo hacía el patio.

Inmediatamente después de llegar ahí te metiste a la lluvia y dejaste que te mojara por completo. Arthur dudó un segundo y después se metió contigo. Juguetearon un rato en la lluvia y con los charcos que se formaron. Luego de eso la lluvia paró y decidieron regresar a el lugar donde habían dejado sus cosas. Tu cabello escurría y de pronto comenzaste a temblar.

-T-Tal vez no fue buena idea hacer eso-Soltaste una risita-Pero, después de todo fue muy divertido Arthur.

Arthur sonrío y te cubrió con su suéter. Te sonrojaste inmediatamente y el estaba algo rojo igualmente.

-S-Supongo que tienes frio ¿No, (Tu nombre)?

-G-Gracias. Tengo que irme... Es un poco tarde. Mañana vamos a ver los clubes ¿Si?-Sonreíste y tomaste tu mochila-Gracias por todo, Arthur.

Después de esto le diste a Arthur un beso en la mejilla y saliste corriendo de ahí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*El libro es de Carlos C. Sanchez. Es hermoso ;A; Me hizo llorar...

**Personajes del mismo libro c:

¡Tachan! Ahí está :3 Ahora, la pregunta para ustedes mi lectoras:

Alfred (Estados Unidos) o Feliciano (Italia del Norte) ¡Díganme por medio de un Review! Necesito saber que prefieren para poder llevar a cabo la sorpresa c: Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo~

¡Sayonara!~


	8. Amigas ¡Por fin!

_Chica misteriosa_

_Inglaterra x Lectora_

_Lo se, soy una muy mala persona ;A; *En el suelo echa bolita* De verdad, les ofrezco una ENORME disculpa por tardar tanto. Pero tenía un bloqueo y... Pues me regresaron mis ataques de depresión y no me sentía muy bien. (Lo sé, tengo muchos problemas con eso... y NO es una excusa, pero no les voy a mentir diciendo que se me descompuso la computadora o algo así.) Pero ya estoy de vacaciones y de vuelta :D Les aseguro que no botaré esta historia ya que he visto que hay muchos Fanfics de este tipo pero la mayoría están botados. Pero cuando yo comienzo algo lo termino~ _

_¡Espero disfruten este capítulo y de nuevo una disculpa! ;w; _

_PD: Ya no pondré todas las cosas que ponía antes de iniciar el capítulo. Supongo que quedo claro y creo que estorba un poco..._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Capítulo 8: Amigas... ¡Por fin!_

Llegaste corriendo a tu cuarto con las mejillas ardiendo. ¿Acaso era por haber corrido? No, tú sabías perfectamente que no era así. Era por ese muchacho inglés que habías conocido hace unas semanas atrás. Te limpiaste el leve sudor que te caía por la frente y suspiraste.

_-"No, no de nuevo."_-Pensaste. No podías, mas bien, no debías enamorarte de nadie. Era una promesa que te habías hecho a ti misma y estabas dispuesta a cumplirla. Te dirigiste al baño y tomaste una ducha. Tu madre solía decir que eso ayudaba a despejar la mente y realmente tenía razón.

Saliste de la ducha y te pusiste la pijama. Era simple, un short corto y una camisa larga. Te estabas secando el cabello cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Arqueaste las cejas y miraste la puerta con desconfianza. ¿Quién tocaría a las 8 de la noche la puerta?. No sabías muy bien las reglas de los dormitorios pero suponías que los chicos no podían ir a los de las chicas caída la noche.

Miraste la mochila y viste el manga de Hetalia que te prestó Kiku.

-"_Oh, tal vez es Kiku que quiere recuperar su manga"-_Fue lo primero que se te vino a la cabeza. Te acercaste un poco a la puerta y abriste. Para tu sorpresa eran Elizabeta y Lili cargando un par de bolsas. Ahora que recordabas fueron ellas dos quienes de regalaron ese delicioso pastel de chocolate. La voz de la húngara te sacó de tus pensamientos:

-¡(Tu nombre)! Hola, venimos a socializar un poco.-Dijo Elizabeta sonriendo.

-Buenas noches, (Tu nombre). Lamentamos si interrumpimos algo que hacías.-Se disculpó Lili cortésmente.

-Oh, no... no hay problema. A-Ah pues pasen. S-Supongo que me hará un poco bien tener amigas considerando que la mayoría de mis amigos son hombres...-Las invitaste a pasar y se acomodaron frente a la pequeña televisión y reproductor de video que tenías en tu cuarto.

-Bien, tu primo dijo que apenas empezabas a familiarizarte con esto del anime y el manga. Y por lo que veo-Elizabeta miró el manga que sobresalía de tu mochila.-Kiku ya te empezó en esto con Hetalia.-Asentiste con la cabeza y Elizabeta prosiguió-Así que a Lili y a mí se nos hizo una buena idea continuar con esto. ¿Qué te parece?

-Me parece bien... Japón tiene una cultura muy rica y creo que será buena idea conocer un poco de esto. Además de que podré hablar con mi primo y Alfred de estos temas.

Lili y Elizabeta sonrieron y comenzaron a sacar cosas de las bolsas que traían.

Mangas, cajas de anime, trastes con lo que parecía comida, cajas de color rojo con el logo de "Pocky" en ellas y algunas botanas comunes además de un bote de helado de Vainilla.

-Bien, sabes que es un manga ¿No?-Preguntó Lili y asentiste con la cabeza-Bien, y sabes que hay varios géneros tanto de anime como de manga. ¿Cierto? Mira, este-Lili tomó uno de los mangas en sus manos y te lo dio.-Es el primer tomo del manga de "Kaichou wa Maid sama"* y su género es Shojo. En otras palabras, romance.

-Wow, se ve interesante. Incluso las ilustraciones y todo son buenas.-Sonreíste un poco y viste que Elizabeta tomaba rápidamente la caja de un anime y la escondía detrás de ella.

-Eli... ¿Qué escondes?-Preguntaste confundida.

-¡Nada, Nada!-Dijo canturreando-¿Por qué escondería algo?-Lili la miro algo preocupada e intuiste que se trataba de algo que sabían las dos. De pronto recordaste que tu primo te dijo que había ciertos tipos de animes que no todos entenderían y que probablemente serían ofensivos para ciertas personas.-Soy de mente abierta, está bien que me enseñen ciertos tipos de cosas...

Lili miró a Elizabeta y esta asintió con una sonrisa un poco burlona en el rostro.

-Bien-Comenzó Elizabeta.-Este anime es... romántico, por decirlo así. Se llama "Junjou Romántica"* Pero... no es un romance común. ¿Te apetece verlo?

-Bueno, está bien.-Dijiste con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Elizabeta se acercó al reproductor de video y sacó el disco de a caja. Miraste el reloj, eran 8:30. Era buena hora y bien podían ver unos 5 capítulos antes de que fuera tarde. Se acomodaron enfrente de la televisión y Elizabeta puso en marcha el disco con el control remoto.

El anime te dio una buena impresión. Ese tal Misaki* era muy divertido con sus reacciones un poco exageradas. De pronto ese tal Usami* Le dio un beso. No era común ver eso en los programas que pasaban en tu país, tu primera reacción al ver eso fue de sorpresa. Y, al ver que abriste los ojos como plato, Elizabeta miró con un toque de preocupación a Lili y pausó el anime. Lili te preguntó:

-(Tu nombre)... ¿Te encuentras bien?

-E-Eso... N-No ¿Cómo? ¿¡Eso es legal?! ¡Oh Dios mío eso fue raro!... Pero fue extrañamente hermoso y romántico.-Dijiste mirando a Lily y a Elizabeta, agregaste.- Es... bonito este género de anime. ¿Como dicen que se llama?

-Yaoi... se llama Yaoi.-Dijo Elizabeta acompañado con una risita.-Entonces, ¿Te gustó?-Asentiste con la cabeza y la húngara prosiguió.-¿Quieres seguir viéndolo? No solo son ellos dos también hay otras dos parejas más. Y creo que una de ellas te va a recordar a ciertas personas.

-¡Si! Hay que verlo, esto del anime me está gustando.

Elizabeta reprodujo de nuevo el capítulo y vieron unos 6 más antes de parar. Y, efectivamente, había una pareja que te recordaba a dos personitas. Hiroki y Nowaki* en cierta forma te recordaban a Alejandro y Alfred. Hiroki te recordaba a Alejandro por enojón y porque suele pegarle a Nowaki. Y Nowaki te recordaba a Alfred porque no importaba cuantas veces le pegara Hiroki siempre andaba detrás de Nowaki. Eran ya las 11 de la noche cuando dejaron de ver el anime y Lili pensó que sería una buena idea comer algo.

Elizabeta destapó los trastes y viste algo que parecían bolas de arroz además de Sushi y unas bolitas como de masa de colores.

-Supongo que conoces el Sushi ¿Verdad?-dijo Lili con una sonrisa.

-Sí, solía ir a comer con mi primo y Alfred.-Contestaste devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-¿Conoces los Dangos?-preguntó Elizabeta.

-Dangos... He oído hablar de ellos pero no los he probado. Un día Alfred y Alejandro intentaron hacer pero no les salieron.-Reíste ante el recuerdo.

-Bueno, estas en todo tu derecho de probarlos, (Tu nombre).-Agregó la húngara ofreciéndote uno.

Tomaste uno y te lo metiste a la boca ¡Sabían deliciosos!

Después de eso comiste un par mas y luego probaste los onigiris y te seguiste con los Pockys. En verdad que la comida Japonesa era deliciosa.

Después Elizabeta sacó lo que era refresco de Lichi*. Tenías dudas al probarlo pero al tomarlo comprobaste que era dulce y refrescante en cierta forma.

Después de la comida les dio sueño a las tres y decidieron irse a dormir. Ayudaste a recoger las cosas y se despidieron. No sin antes acordar encontrarse en la parte de afuera del edificio para ir juntas al aula que les correspondía.

En verdad había sido una noche muy linda y divertida.

Te acostaste en tu cama y te quedaste dormida de inmediato. Esa noche soñaste con el inglés de ojos verdes por alguna razón.

~oOo~

-¡Y entonces Alejandro empujó a Alfred y se embarró todo el pastel en la cara!

Dijiste para luego reír a carcajadas con Elizabeta y Lili. Les habías contado una pequeña anécdota que sucedió hace unos años atrás.

~Pasado~

-Ale ¡No vayas a hacer nada raro! Eh, _Bro_.

-No Alfred, ¿Cómo crees? Si soy tu _compa._

-(Tu nombre) Vigila que Alejandro no esté detrás de mí cuando me canten "las mañanitas" y el _"Happy Birthday to you"_-Asentiste con la cabeza reprimiendo una risa. Sabías perfectamente que no ibas a cumplir aquella promesa.

Todos los presentes empezaron a cantar las canciones de cumpleaños. Alejandro se escabulló y quedó detrás de Alfred sin que se diera cuenta. Cuando todos empezaron a corear "Mordida, mordida" Alfred se acercó al pastel y Alejandro, con toda la descares del mundo, le estampó la cabeza contra el pastel.

Alfred levantó la cara al poco rato, ¡Tenía toda la cara embarrada de pastel! Todos comenzaron a reír y Alfred volteó a mirar a Alejandro muy enfadado. Este, entre las risas, se había escabullido y se había colocado de nuevo a tu lado, donde Alfred había visto a Alejandro por última vez.

-Me las vas a pagar... Alejandrito.

-¿Y yo qué? No me mires así Alfred de mi Alma~-Dijo Alejandro con tono de burla y riendo.

Al final no supiste ni como, pero esos dos terminaron bañados en leche de alguna forma.

~Fin del pasado~

Miraste al frente y divisaste la característica cabellera rubia de Arthur, pero había alguien más. Había alguien pelirrojo y, al parecer, estaba molestando a Arthur porque este estaba gritándole que lo dejara. Decidiste ir con él para tratar de ayudarlo, así que te separaste de Eli y Lili y fuiste hasta ahí.

-Eh... Arthur ¿Sucede algo?-Dijiste, Arthur te miró y se puso rojo de la vergüenza. El chico pelirrojo te miro y dijo:

-Ah... ¿Esta es la chica? Es bonita-El pelirrojo sonrío ante tu sonrojo.

¿Quién era aquel chico de ojos verdes y pelirrojo que estaba molestando a Arthur y ahora había provocado tu sonrojo?

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_¡Termine! Lo se, es corto pero... No quería que se quedara el fic así nada mas... ¡Wiii! Qué bien que pude acabarlo antes de que me quitaran mi laptop TwT Bueno, gracias por leer y una ENORME disculpa de nuevo. _

_¡Lo mejor para ustedes! ¡Sayonara!_

_~Aclaraciones~_

_*Anime y Manga Shojo donde la presidenta de un colegio es maid y uno de los estudiantes la descubre y este empieza a seguirla. (No se me ocurrió otra mejor descripción...)_

_*Anime y manga Yaoi donde un chico tiene un tutor que se convierte en su novio (De nuevo descripción de la chin... x'D)_

_*Personajes de Junjou Romántica c:_


	9. ¡El romanticismo de Arthur a flote!

_Chica misteriosa_

_Inglaterra x Lectora._

_¡Hola a todos!~ *Sonríe* Ah, lamento no haberme pasado antes. Es que me envicie ahora con Homestuck y *-* Nuevo fandom a la lista :DD(?) Bueno, ya x'D El caso es que no pude actualizar porque estuve bastante entretenida con Homestuck y luego fui a un parque de diversiones y eso c: Ya saben que no me gusta mentirles :DD _

_Oh Dios D: La vacaciones se me fueron muy rápido uwu Bueno, ni modo :c ¡A escribir entre clases de nuevo! :DD(?) _

_Bueno, ya. *Se da unos golpes* ¡Disfruten el capítulo!_

_**Advertencias: Mas que nada... la boquita de mi Ale querido...**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 9: ¡El romanticismo de Arthur a flote!

-N-No es nada (Tu nombre). Por favor, vete de aquí. Puedo manejarlo solo.-Contestó Arthur fulminando con la mirada al que parecía su hermano.

-No le hagas caso al conejo, niña.-El pelirrojo sonrió para agregar.-Soy Scott, el hermano del conejo, digo, de Arthur.

-Hola... Scott.-Dijiste bajito y jugando con tu suéter.-Este... Arthur, debo alcanzar a Eli y a Lili. ¿No necesitas nada?

-No... por favor, vete. No quisiera que pasara algo malo.-Arthur miró de reojo a Scott y después te miró a ti.- _Thanks_...

Después de eso te despediste con la mano de Scott y te fuiste de ahí. El pelirrojo vio como te ibas y después le dijo a Arthur:

-Conejo, la chica es bonita.-Scott sonrió altaneramente recargándose en el hombro de Arthur.

-_S-Shut up_. Y no hagas eso.-Arthur se quitó el brazo de su hermano, por más que lo odiara era su hermano, y caminó un poco.

-Como quieras, conejo estúpido. Ya nos veremos luego...-dicho esto el pelirrojo se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Y Arthur... pues, el estaba echando humo por la cabeza. Le enojaba que sus padres hayan mandado a Scott de intercambio un mes... iba a ser un horrible mes. Pero eso no le iba a impedir el estar contigo, no.

Mientras tanto tu caminabas al salón, no habías podido encontrar a Lili ni a Elizabeta. Tal vez ya se metieron a sus salones. Encontraste tu salón y entraste. Te encontraste con Feliciano, Kiku y Ludwig. Tenía algo de rato que no los veías, así que te detuviste a platicar con ellos y de una vez aprovechaste para devolverle el manga que Kiku te prestó.

-Eh... Kiku, aquí esta tu manga. Gracias por prestármelo, esta excelente.-Sacaste de tu mochila el manga y se lo entregaste a Kiku.

-No hay de que (Tu nombre)-san. Me alegra que le gustara.-El japonés sonrío levemente.

-Vee~ ¿Que clase nos toca ahorita?-Dijo Feliciano medio adormilado. Ludwig, al parecer, lo había levantado muy temprano. El alemán sabía que si no levantaba a Feliciano temprano y no desayunaba tendría hambre y no se encontraría bien. En cierta forma Ludwig se preocupaba por Feliciano... a su manera.

-Matemáticas...-Dijiste mientras leías un libro que habías sustraído de la biblioteca el otro día que fuiste con Arthur.

-Que bueno, así podre tomar una sies...-Ludwig interrumpió a Feliciano diciendo:

-¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Luego me andas pidiendo ayuda porque no entiendes!

-¡V-Vee! L-Lo siento, _capitano_...

Después de ese percance escuchaste gritos de los cuales sabías perfectamente de donde provenían y quien los decía, te despediste un momento de tus amigos y fuiste hacía donde estaban Alejandro y Alfred.

-¡Pinche gringo pendejo! ¿¡Como de que perdiste mis putos apuntes de historia?!-Alejandro estaba agarrando de la oreja a Alfred y este parecía a punto de llorar. Sabías que

-¡No me digas así, Ale! N-No fue mi culpa Au Au Au ¡D-Duele! _Let me Go_! _I-I'm sorry_!

-Primo...-Miraste a Alejandro.-Deja al pobre Alfred...-Alejandro lo soltó y Bufó. Alfred corrio hacía ti y te abrazó diciendo:

-_T-Thank You_, (Tu nombre)... ¡Ale es malo conmigo!

-¡Y dale gracias a Dios que tengo a mi prima para que me los pase!-Alejandro miró a Alfred y bufo de nuevo.-Que si no te hubiera matado. Y suéltala, no la toques...-Alfred tragó duro y te soltó. Suspiraste, esos dos eran un caso. Alfred se acercó y abrazó a Alejandro, provocando un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas del mexicano.

-_I'm sorry_, Alejandro. Prometo que si me prestas otros apuntes no los perderé. ¿Sí?-Alfred le sonrió a Alejandro y este se sonrojo tanto que parecía un tomate. Alejandro lo apartó de golpe y dijo algo alterado:

-S-Si, zopenco. N-No hay problema.-Bufó y te tomó de la muñeca.-A-Ahora vámonos... L-Llegaremos tarde.

Te dejaste llevar por Alejandro y notaste que Alfred tenía una sonrisa boba de esas tipo película de comedia romántica. Gracias a Eli y a Lili sabías que ahí no había solo amistad, olía a algo más que eso.

Llegaste al salón y viste a todos, por suerte el maestro no había llegado. Te sentaste en el lugar de siempre, junto a Arthur. Lo viste con un gesto preocupado así que decidiste preguntarle qué sucedía.

-Este... ¿Arthur?

-¿Uh? ¿Qué pasa, (Tu nombre)?-Contestó, se le notaba algo decaído.

-¿Estás bien? Te noto algo decaído y... bueno, solo quería saber cómo estabas...

-Estoy bien, solo estoy algo molesto por la llegada de mi hermano-Arthur te miró a los ojos y te ruborizaste un poco.-Nunca me he llevado muy bien con él y... en verdad me molesta su presencia. Pero estoy bien, _don't worry, my dear lady._-Oh Dios, eso hizo que te pusieras mas roja aún, bajaste la cabeza y dijiste:

-Es-Esta bien...-En ese momento entró el profesor acompañado por Elizabeta. Esta iba cargando un paquete de hojas con cara de horror. Oh no, iba a ser una larga clase y un largo día...

~oOo~

A la mitad de la clase de física, Arthur llamó tu atención. Miraste al inglés confundida y este te entregó un papel algo sonrojado y apartando la mirada, solo extendía el papel hacia ti. Lo tomaste algo dudosa. ¿Que querría Arthur?

El papel decía lo siguiente:

_"Bueno... no soy mucho de mandar papelitos y esas cosas. Pero... ¿Te gustaría ir a tomar un helado al centro? Hoy como es viernes se puede salir del campus y... bueno, no es que me gustaría salir contigo es que estoy aburrido y por eso decidí invitarte... sí, eso mismo. ¿Qué dices, (Tu nombre)? Si quieres nos vemos en la puerta principal a las 4..."_

Te sonrojaste un poco, no sabías ni porque pero de inmediato sentiste que se te subía el color a las mejillas, malditas hormonas que hacían de las suyas. Dejando eso de lado miraste a Arthur y asentiste con la cabeza y esbozaste una ligera sonrisa. Arthur asintió y dibujó en su rostro lo que parecía una sonrisa de satisfacción, pero tal vez lo imaginaste. Y tal vez también imaginaste que Alejandro gruño y Alfred trató de calmarlo tomándole la mano. A lo mejor si fue parte de tu imaginación esos ultimo. Pero no estabas bien segura.

~oOo~

Esperabas en la entrada principal a Arthur, te habías quitado el uniforme y te habías puesto unos cómodos jeans junto con una blusa blanca simple y unos zapatos de piso. Nada en especial. Aunque debías admitir que por alguna estúpida razón no sabías que ponerte y te pusiste muy nerviosa. ¡Deben ser las hormonas de la adolescencia! ¡Si, es eso!

Estabas tan absorta en tus pensamientos cuando sentiste que alguien palmeo suavemente tu hombro, volteaste y viste a Arthur vestido con unos jeans, una camisa blanca, una chamarra negra y zapatos negros. Este sonrió y te hizo una seña para que lo siguieras. Caminaron un rato por la calle, que por cierto el ambiente estaba algo incómodo por alguna razón, y llegaron a la heladería. Pidieron los conos y Arthur los pagó. Después caminaron a un parque donde se sentaron en una banca frente a un lago. Comenzaron a comer el helado y recargaron sus manos en la banca, tú en la derecha y el la izquierda. De repente Arthur dijo:

-Ah... oye, (Tu nombre) G-Gracias por aceptar mi invitación. Creo que fue un poco descortés de mi parte pedirte que vinieras conmigo con un papel..

-Oh no, no hay problema. Está bien, Arthur. Gracias a ti por la invitación... Y gracias por el helado.

Siguieron comiendo y sin que se dieran cuenta ambos acercaban sus manos y cuando se rozaron se miraron y se sonrojaron. Arthur apartó la mirada antes de tomar tu mano completamente, tu solo bajaste la mirada con un sonrojo bastante notorio.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio y sin soltarse de las manos. Terminaron y se quedaron un buen rato así. Ambos sabían que era algo tarde y que debían irse. Pero no querían, no ahora que estaban descubriendo lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Arthur te miró y tu lo miraste a él, se levantó sin soltar tu mano y tu también te pusiste de pie. Caminaron hacia la escuela con las manos agarradas. Arthur acariciaba con su pulgar tu mano y tú solo te limitabas a bajar la cabeza sonrojada.

Llegaron a la entrada de la escuela y se soltaron lentamente. Como si fuera la última vez que se verían. Sabían que debía separar sus caminos para irse a sus respectivos dormitorios. Arthur te dijo:

-Gracias... _G-Good night_.-Arthur se aventuró a hacer otra cosa, tomó tu mano y se inclinó para besarla.-_My dear lady..._

-Bue-Buenas noches también para ti, Arthur...-Arthur soltó tu mano y se despidió con un gesto y se fue.

Te dejó ahí parada, toda confundida. ¿Que era ese calor en tu pecho que se extendía cada vez más?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Y esto es todo c: Lo sé, es corto pero... Dios, en serio estoy con una obsesión en cuanto a Homestuck. Me acabé dos actos en dos días ._. Ah, no hay que hablar de mis cosas... Lo siento. _

_Siento que me pasé de romántica en este capítulo D: Oh Dios, me he dado cuenta de que soy una romántica de Closet *Se sonroja* Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Lo mejor para ustedes~ ¡Sayonara mis queridas lectoras! _


End file.
